Her Eyes
by Karla Manatee
Summary: DHr. (post Hogwarts) He f-cked up. She got pissed. Now he wants to fix it. What's the problem? A tall, skinny, walking corpse called Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo again! Here is my second fanfic, and I'm wondering which one I should go with. Please review and let me know if I should stay with this, "Dirty Snake (Freak in London), or both. Enjoy (I hope)!

**DISCLAIMER: **They're not my characters.

Draco saw the woman step out of the shower over his shoulder. Her short brown hair was plastered to her head and water rolled down her body. This was a sight that used to turn him on, but ever since _her_, it only reminded him of what he no longer had. A face appeared in his mind, and he closed his eyes. A petite woman with long, curly, dark auburn hair; eyes the color of chocolate (_mmm, chocolate)_; a fine nose and proud chin; and smooth porcelain skin. This woman's eyes didn't just sparkle – they radiated warmth, trust, life... love. Draco felt a pang of longing. He loved waking up to this face. Just looking at her sent chills running down his back. He thought about what she looked like coming out of the shower, her eyes framed by long lashes covered in little water droplets... sparkling rainbows surrounding her eyes...

Draco opened his eyes to see two blue eyes looking into his. These eyelashes didn't hold water droplets; they stuck together. He couldn't have known as he had just met these eyes last night at a club. Suddenly, he noticed Blue Eyes (he could never remember their names) was talking to him. He decided to pay attention, just in case she was making plans involving him.

"- Grab something to eat, and then catch a show –"

"Nope. Not going to work," Draco interrupted. She looked surprised. "I'm leaving to go back to work tomorrow. I need to get my stuff ready. Now."

Blue Eyes looked hurt. "But, Draco – "

"Sorry," he lied. "Besides, I live in England. I'm not missing my flight because you wanted to spend time with me." It was another lie. Malfoys did not use Muggle contraptions like airplanes. Why fly when one can Apparate?

She lowered her eyes and whispered, "I see."

"About time. Now, if you please, I need to get going."

He walked out of the bathroom, adjusting his tie. Quickly pulling on his jacket, he threw down a generous handful of American money on top of her clothes, picked up his bag, and left. Draco felt a little better because he was pretty sure he had been rude enough to make her furious.

XXXXX

Hermione was at work. She had been at the Ministry for just over a year, and was the youngest Auror in 137 years. Only two other people had time to care – Professor Dumbledore and Draco. No, scratch that. Draco didn't give a damn. That asshole didn't care about anyone except himself. She grew angry at herself for thinking about him again. All of a sudden, an inkbottle exploded, covering her hand and half of her desk in black. "Damn it!" she muttered. "_Scourgify._" The black ink disappeared, revealing her mahogany desk. "_Reparo,_" she said at the inkbottle. The glass flew back together, uncovering a small carving in the corner of the desk. The eye of the serpent seemed to be glaring at her. "Oh, shit." As she watched, the eye turned green and began to glow. "Double shit." She pressed her fingers against another carving, this one of a star, and waited for Dumbledore to appear.

With a 'pop', Dumbledore Apparated to the chair in front of her desk. "Yes, Hermione?" he asked. She pointed at the serpent, now starting to slither into letters.

"D-T-H space E-T-R space G-R-M-L-D space P-L-C," Hermione spelled out. Dumbledore sighed. The serpent carving was now moving along the outer edge of the desk, moving faster and faster, quickly making its way towards the middle of the desk. Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded, and with a 'pop' was gone. Hermione stood up, grabbed her wand and cloak, and followed Dumbledore to Grimmauld Place.

A/N: So there you go. Any reviews welcome (please keep flames to a minimum). Thanks again!

-Kat


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to say something. I am not adverse to constructive criticism; anything anyone has to offer to help me improve my writing is more than welcome. However, I was reading a fanfic last night where two ANONYMOUS readers flamed this poor girl to death. I've never thought telling someone 'you suck', 'your writing sucks', 'you're a bitchy writer', etc. was constructive, probably because it's NOT. Well, anyway, please don't flame me, unless you have the nuts to at least tell me who you are. Thank you, and I hope I never have to write anything like this again.

Disclaimer: I disclaim the characters.

Draco felt his left forearm burn. He nearly dropped his bags out of shock. The Dark Lord didn't usually work during the day – wait, he was in New York. It would be dusk at home. He jumped behind a convenient Dumpster and pulled out his wand.

To his surprise, he Apparated to London. This was a busy city with few Death Eaters and lots of Ministry officials. So, why here? Before he could think on it, five other Death Eaters Apparated in front of him. Blaise walked over to Draco and asked, "Feeling better?" with a wink.

"My cock does."

Blaise grinned, then took his place between Draco and Crabbe, who had just shown up with Goyle and both of their fathers. Suddenly, an unnatural quiet fell over the gathered Death Eaters. A chill swept through them, causing Voldemort to laugh.

"Guilty consciences? Crabbe, I don't think you even know what a conscience is, don't shake your head at me." Crabbe fell to the ground, begging forgiveness for displeasing his Master, it won't happen again, blah blah blah. Voldemort kicked him in the head, told him to use his brain once in a while, and walked past. He stopped directly in front of Draco.

"Ah, young Malfoy. What were you doing?" Draco didn't answer right away. Something about the Dark Lord's eyes made every thought fly straight out of his head.

"I was, ah, er, on my was home from America."

"And what were you doing in America?"

_Hiding._ "I was trying to find contacts that could possibly give me very valuable information."

"Ah. These contacts wouldn't happen to be Muggles, would they?"

_Dammit! He knew!_ "No, my Lord. That particular Muggle was showing me 'the sights'," _the slut,_ "since I was looking for a bar called Havana Nights." _Well, at least she wasn't _too_ bad..._

"And why, pray tell, were you looking for a bar when you were supposed to be looking for that Mudblood-loving Dumbledore's supporters?"

"I _was_ looking for supporters of their side. In America, things are very different than they are here. They are much more open-minded than most here in England, and they actually elect their leader. He doesn't just come into power-"

"Don't bore me with details. I don't have time."

"Of course, my Lord. What I'm saying is wizards don't hide what they think in America. They don't hide in homes of dead people. They actually are quite open about their views. I was hoping to contact one or two and see what they had to say."

"Well?" Voldemort asked.

"I found two that were very pro-Dumbledore. They actually had signs out in their front yard. They were hidden from Muggles with a Concealment Charm, but were very definitely there."

"And did you do as I asked?"

"Yes, of course, my Lord." Draco then bowed down so his nose was mere centimeters from the ground. Voldemort said nothing for a minute.

"Rise, young Malfoy. That is not what I told you to do." Draco started to sputter. "However, you did something I had not considered before. The Americans are outspoken?"

"Yes, my Lord." Draco had sweat rolling down his face and dripping off his nose at this point.

"Well... let me think on it. You will not be punished today." Draco took a deep breath. "Do not disobey me again."

"Yes, of course, my Lord."

"Now. The reason you are all here right now is because I have found the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix here in London." There was a collective gasp from the gathered Death Eaters. "We are going to see whom we shall find. I want them taken alive if possible. They may have some very useful information."

The Death Eaters looked at one another. Blaise, in particular, seemed to tense at this information.

"Let's go."

XXXXX

Hermione hurried down to the kitchen to find only Dumbledore present. Well, mostly present. His head was stuck in the fire, and he was talking rapidly to someone. Hermione could only guess whom, but she thought it sounded like a girl. Ginny, perhaps?

A moment later, Dumbledore's head reappeared on his body. He unfolded his long frame from his kneeling position on the floor. "Hermione, the Weasleys are all accounted for. That should be all of the Order." He went to stand next to Hermione. She looked up at him. "What I need you to do is collect the one thing we have left here." Hermione nodded. "I shall meet you back at the Ministry."

"Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore Disapparated, leaving Hermione to find the object Dumbledore had been talking about. It was small, something most people wouldn't give a second thought to. That was the beauty of it.

Thinking of Wormtail, Dumbledore had realized that he might somehow inadvertently give away the location of the headquarters. As Secret Keeper for the Order, he felt he could not guarantee nothing would happen to him, even though Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared. Therefore, Dumbledore did something people had never heard of before: making an object Secret Keeper. Obviously, the object couldn't talk, so that would help immensely.

As Hermione made it to the top bedroom where Buckbeak used to sleep, she heard it. There were people downstairs. She pulled out her wand and locked the door. Quickly, she pulled up a hollow board from the back of the closet and retrieved the object. Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself as her fingers wrapped around an orange yo-yo. Dumbledore and herself were the only two people allowed to touch it, and only they could hand it to the person they had chosen to reveal the secret to. All they had to do was pull the string.

Now that Hermione had the yo-yo, she prepared to Disapparate just like Dumbledore had done. Just as she moved to the center of the room, she heard a shout from downstairs and felt an invisible weight sit about her shoulders. Ignoring it, she focused her mind on her chair behind her desk. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. Panic was rising in her now. Did someone put a jinx on the house so no one could leave? Now what was she going to do?

A/N: Oh, I had a hard time with this chapter. It might not make a ton of sense. If you have any questions, please put them in a review, or if they're really complicated (or I really wrote this chapter poorly), please feel free to email me.

Thanks again

-Kat


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just reread the last chapter, and it seemed pretty confusing. I apologize and promise not to write any more chapters when I'm drunk. Sorry. ;P

Disclaimer: I disclaim the characters.

Draco was the first to enter the house. It had a slightly decrepit feeling to it, as though it wasn't used often. The floors were dirty and the carpet threadbare. There were cobwebs evident, and the curtains were closed and dusty. He did know, however, that there was someone here. He could feel her presence. A picture flashed into his mind, the face of a woman. The woman had chocolate brown eyes framed by cinnamon colored lashes. They didn't sparkle like they used to; they were flat and the only emotion that showed was repulsion. It was the last time he saw those eyes. It hurt him to think of how those eyes, that woman, could break his heart.

Goyle came in after him, and fifteen other Death Eaters quickly surrounded him. Draco hated being this close to so many at a time; many of them were hiding from the Ministry and that Muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore. It had been so much easier when Fudge was still the Minister. Death Eaters could wander the streets without a worry. Now they were being hunted down, one by one. The Lestranges had been killed, of course. Bella had made the mistake of trying to take on Dumbledore himself on her own, armed only with a wand. She had been killed by Dumbledore minutes after finding him, and Voldemort had killed her husband for bringing such a stupid woman into the Death Eaters. He couldn't very well have stupid people running around and screwing up his plans, after all.

Right now, however, he knew that she was in the house. He wasn't sure where, but she was there. He had to get her out of there.

Suddenly, behind him, Crabbe had walked straight into an ugly umbrella stand and knocked it over. "You stupid fuck. Why are you-"

A high pitched scream suddenly pierced the air. The dusty curtains had sprung apart, revealing an old witch spewing obscenities. Draco caught one and turned on her. "How dare you call us _Mudbloods_? Do you not see that we are Death Eaters, you daft old bat? If I hear you say one more thing about us, the Dark Lord's faithful followers, I will curse you in death."

The portrait abruptly shut up, leaving a ringing silence behind. Blaise, one of the brighter of Voldemort's faithful, paused, then asked, "Why would you call us Mudbloods? Have you seen any?" Blaise actually seemed quite anxious, Draco noted.

"The filth, yes, Mudbloods and halfbloods and blood traitors and..." The portrait continued ranting and raving, but this time it was in a quiet, low-pitched voice, as though she was confiding a secret. Draco tuned out. _The Dark Lord always knows. I have heard that since I was old enough to hold a wand. He knew there was someone or something here. Something important._

Draco interrupted her speech. "Are there any here now?" He, of course, knew there was at least one, but wanted to see what the portrait knew.

"I saw one of the blood traitors, that old fool Dumbledore. He is the worst thing to happen to Hogwarts. Phineas Nigellus, on the other hand-"

"I didn't ask for an opinion. I asked if there were any others here."

The woman in the portrait seemed to swell up in indignation, at having been interrupted in her own home, but thought better when she saw the wands of the nearest Death Eaters raised at her. "I'm – I'm not sure. Maybe. Let me check." She closed her eyes. "Yes, there is another here. I don't know where, but upstairs somewhere."

"Good. Crabbe, Goyle, search the rooms on the bottom floor, just in case. Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Sr., and Goyle, Sr., take the middle floor. Blaise and I will search the top floor. The rest of you, spread out and look for anything suspicious: documents, strange objects, anything that isn't dusty or dirty. Report back here in ten minutes. I will be waiting." All nodded their ascent and spread out across the house.

XXXXX

Hermione was quivering upstairs. She saw no way out of here, except the window, which was seven meters off the ground. She couldn't Disapparate and she couldn't just walk out of the house. So instead of trying to get away from them, she decided to make it very difficult for them to get her. She said, "_Colloportus,_" sealing the door and the two small windows located on either side of the bed. She also put a kind of Invisibility Charm around the crack of the door and both windows, blocking a view of her from anyone. Lastly, she put an Imperturbable Charm on the door so nothing could invade the space of the room. She didn't feel safe by any means, but she felt better since she knew that the spells she had used would at least buy her enough time to figure out some way to save herself.

XXXXX

Draco looked startled. "What's up?" Blaise asked.

"She's up there."

"She who?"

"Her – uh – the Mudblood."

"How did you know?"

"I can sense the presence of people with large souls. The Mudblood has an exceptionally large one." _Plus, I could smell her. I've always loved the way she smelled, like sunshine and fresh air. _"Her soul suddenly disappeared."

"But she has to be here. Wait, who said it was a _she_?"

"Um, good guess?" Blaise was not happy with this answer.

"It's her, isn't it? Why didn't you say so?" Blaise asked.

"Would you have cared?"

"Actually, yes." Blaise flushed.

"And why would that be?" Draco stopped in the middle of the stairs and leaned against the wall.

A/N: A little bit of a cliff... Let's see what Blaise falls into next chapter.

Thanks in advance for reviewing,

-Kat


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I figured while I was here, I might as well write and post the next chapter at the same time. Novel idea, huh? OK, enough blah-ing. On to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I disclaim the characters (still).

"Well? I'm waiting. Why would a female in this house be so important to you?"

"Um, well, I can't say." Blaise flushed.

"And why is that?"

"'Cause you'll tell."

"Blaise, do I look like I'm in fifth grade? I didn't think so. Now, tell me. Why are you so anxious to know about this female?"

"Well, I'm... um... well... I'mseeingginnyweasleywevebeentogetherfortwoyearsandtheDarkLordcan'tknowandyou'dtellhim." Blaise said all this really fast. Draco only caught a few words, but he pieced them together.

Draco didn't say anything for a minute. He was so relieved Blaise wasn't referring to Hermione he nearly fell over and had to grab onto the railing so he wouldn't fall to his knees. Then what Blaise said actually sank in.

"You're seeing a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm... yes. Yes, I am." Blaise wasn't sure what to think. Draco's voice was only quiet when he was either extremely pissed off, in which case he wanted to be far, far away from here right now; or he was considering the information and trying to decide what he could do with it. Blaise did know, however, that once Draco caught on, he didn't just let it go. He ran with it all the way.

Draco couldn't hold it against him. He tried, he really did, but he just couldn't. He understood what it was like to have a forbidden love. His had left him some time ago, but sometimes it felt like she had only left him yesterday. Those eyes popped into his mind again, only this time they were shooting sparks at him and sparkling with tears. His heart had hurt so bad to see such beauty clouded by pain. It still did.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"That I really can't tell you. If I tried, I wouldn't be able to answer anything again, due to my head having imploded. But, as I like my head right where it is, I won't tell you."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Better than you know." Draco proceeded to the top of the stairs and down the hall.

XXXXX

Now that the immediate threat of danger had been taken care of, she sat on the bed, knees shaking, and took a deep breath. _OK, now what?_

Hermione needed to know how close the intruders were to the room she was in. Unfortunately, the Imperturbable Charm made it impossible for anything to enter the room, including sound. Carefully, she lifted the spell and heard two voices talking. _Shit! How the hell am I supposed to get out of this one?_ She glanced quickly around the room and realized the windows were just big enough for her to get out. Had she been even a few centimeters taller, or any broader in the shoulders, she would not have made it. _I knew being small would come in handy someday. _Hermione grinned to herself.

She realized the talking had stopped. She couldn't see anything, but sensed the presence of two men standing outside the door. _Their auras are surprisingly light for Death Eaters. _That could mean a number of things: they were relatively new; they were stupid; they were only along for the ride to the top; or...

Hermione quit breathing. One of the men out there was Draco Malfoy. She recognized his aura. It was a lime green, unlike the deep forest green of so many of the Death Eaters, and his had streaks of silver in it. The other man's aura was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. It was a blue so deep as to almost be purple. This man had no evil in his aura. _Why the fuck would a man become a Death Eater if he had no wish to harm others? _What a conundrum.

She slowly backed away from the door. There was a knock. It was quiet, like the person knocking was trying to get her attention but didn't want to disturb her. Hermione continued to back away from the door towards the window. If she could get it open, she could climb down the tree she had seen outside. From there, as long as she got out of Grimmauld Place, she could Apparate to the Ministry, where she knew Dumbledore would be waiting for her.

As she turned to the window, the door sprung open. She jerked around to see Draco standing in the doorframe. Hatred fueled by pain welled up inside her and shone from her every pore. Quickly, before she lost her train of thought, she turned back to the window and opened it with a tap of her wand.

Draco strode forward into the room, but before he could grab her hand, she spun around again to spit words of fury at him. The words died on her lips as she looked into his eyes, which used to be so bright but had since turned steely. All thought left her head.

Draco was once again caught under the spell of her eyes. They were so beautiful, just like she was. Even now, filled with a hate he knew was only for him, he stared deeply, storing the memories for future use.

Blaise cleared his throat. "Um, Draco, the others are waiting for us." Draco snapped out of the spell he seemed to fall under any time he even thought about Hermione. He made his decision.

"Blaise, help me with this window."

A/N: Ha, another chapter done. OK, I think I'll go pass out. Please review, and I'll love you forever.

-Kat


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hallo, I'm back again. I apologize for not updating; I was trying to do it every day, but I had a funeral this weekend, and man, was it weird. The father of the deceased got into a fight with his other son. Never saw that coming. Anyway, I've also found it easier to write two chapters at a time, and I'm not sure if I'm going to update one chap. every day or two chaps. every other day. Let me know what you think.

P.S. I'm so glad I'm finally getting more readers! Just so you all know, I have another fic called Dirty Snake (Freak in London) which has received very few reviews. I'm not sure if it's that the title or if it's a crappy story. Please let me know without destroying my little piece of self-esteem that I still have. Thanks a ton!

Hermione jerked her arm out of Draco's. _Who does he think he is? My savior? _"Let go of me. I can do it myself."

Draco felt her anger and decided to tell her why he was here. "'Mione-"

"Don't _ever_ call me that." She couldn't believe he had dared to call her that. He had no right!

Draco felt the anger, the hurt, rolling off of her in waves. "OK, I'm sorry. Please, listen to me for just a minute."

"Why should I? Where did _that_ ever get me?"

"If you would let me-"

"I don't-"

"GUYS!" Blaise shouted. Both Hermione and Draco looked over at him. "You need to get out of here. There are other Death Eaters here, and they've probably heard you by now. They will be up here shortly to figure out what the hell you're yelling about. So let's go." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Blaise. "NOW."

_Where do I know him from?_ "OK. If I can get out of this window, I should be all right."

"Then go," Draco said.

"I'm trying. My robe is stuck."

"Hold on." Draco tried to free the robe from the rusty nail sticking out of the windowsill. "It's stuck. I can try to tear it off-"

"Don't you dare. This is my favorite cloak from Ron." _Gods bless your soul, Ron._

"Well, if you want to leave today, you'll either need to tear it or take it off." Blaise was the intervening voice. He didn't know what had happened between the two to cause this bickering, but he knew if they didn't get her out of here soon, she wouldn't be the only one taken out of the house in a body bag.

Hermione didn't want to leave the cloak. The burgundy color complemented her hair just right; it had also been her last gift from Ron before he died. But as Blaise had just pointed out, it was the cloak or her life. She figured she could always come back and get it sometime, but now wasn't it. "OK, help me back in the window. I'll take it off."

Draco reached out and grabbed her around the waist. _She doesn't eat enough. I can feel her ribcage._ "Here we go." He set her on the ground. She quickly pulled the robe off and threw it on the floor. Only the piece that was still stuck on the nail hung there.

"Alright, up you go." Draco lifted her up. Blaise, unbeknownst to either of them, was taking a peek up her skirt. Not that he cared or anything. _Yeah, right. Just 'cause I can't see Ginny all the time..._ he never got to finish his thought. Suddenly, Hermione was out the window, sitting on a tree branch. Draco was leaning out the window, holding her hand until she had her balance. Draco called Blaise over to help him.

"On the count of three, levitation spells. One... two... three. _Wingardium Leviosa," _they said at the same time. Hermione gently floated down to the ground. She turned back to the window, gave the men a small nod of her head, and disappeared.

Three seconds later, Blaise and Draco heard a thundering noise. It was the rest of the Death Eaters stomping up the stairs to see what all the yelling was about. They burst in, wands at the ready, and pointed them at the first figure they saw.

"What in the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" Draco yelled. "What do I look like to you?"

They all stopped and stared at Draco. "Um, um... uh... well, um..."

"DAMMIT! PAY ATTENTION! The Mudblood was here, might still be here, and you're all staring at me like I'm a- a-"Draco couldn't think of anything to say. "A freak show attraction. GO FIND HER! NOW!!" Draco pointed at the door. Slowly, they turned around and started stomping around the second floor.

"That was close." Blaise wiped the sweat off his forehead. He opened his mouth to ask Draco what that was all about, but was interrupted.

"Not here. Not now. Seven o'clock, regular place."

Blaise nodded and followed Draco out the door.

XXXXX

Hermione ran in between two houses about five blocks down the street. She had a stitch in her side and her knees were still shaking. She always had a lot of thoughts running through her head, but right now only two were pestering her. _What were those two playing at? _and _Where do I know the other guy from?_ She racked her brain but came up with no clues, no nothing. There was certainly something funny with him. His aura was so... normal.

She reached into her cloak pocket. At least, she tried. _Oh, shit! The secret object is in my cloak! I have to go back and get it. It'll have to be later, though._ She had to go tell Dumbledore what she witnessed, and besides, the place was full of who knew how many Death Eaters. She knew there were more than ten, which was about nine too many for her taste to go it alone. _I'll go tell Dumbledore. He'll know. He always knows._

A/N: So. How'd I do? Does anyone else remember who else 'always knows'? First person with the correct answer gets a cookie. No, even better, they will receive two cookies.

Does anyone want to know what happened to Ron? Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome, too.

Later,

-Kat


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still disclaim the characters.

Ten minutes to seven, Draco sat down in his usual chair, at his usual table. Blaise wasn't there yet. It gave him time to think about what had happened in London. His heart was still stuttering in his chest. He hadn't seen Hermione in seven months. _She hasn't changed a bit. Those eyes are still the windows into her soul._

XXXXX

The day had been perfect. The sun had shone all afternoon, with a few puffy white clouds floating along in the breeze. The picnic lunch Wheesy the house elf had sent was delicious, as always. The honey-smoked ham and grilled chicken were still warm, providing a lovely contrast to the potato salad, iced lemonade, and pumpkin pie. The rolls had been baked to golden perfection and had melted in his mouth. Everything was perfect. There was no other word for it.

Hermione was beautiful, as always. The royal blue tank top and short denim skirt fit her body closely, showing her curves without giving it all away. Her long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with little ringlets framing her face. She needed no makeup aside from the lip gloss she wore. Her nose and cheeks were dusted with freckles from the sun from their honeymoon in the Cayman Islands. They had just finished Hermione's first flying lesson in nine years. She was flushed from the exhilaration of flying over the treetops, watching the bluejays take flight from her shrieks of laughter.

Draco sat in the shade of the trees, smiling at his wife. She had her face turned up to the sun. He couldn't believe his good fortune in having her as his wife. She was intelligent, beautiful, and devoted to, well, anything she put her mind to. She had just received a promotion at work and had become head of the Auror Network at the Ministry. He was so proud of her. Not only that, but she had also dealt with the fact that his father and all his friends were Death Eaters and were aiding Voldemort with his rise to power. She had been one of the few to see inside him, to discover the real Draco that had been hidden from everyone else. The only other person he knew to do that was Blaise, who had been his best friend since sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Let's do something. Anything." Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, anything besides that."

"And why not? Are you growing bored with me?" he teased her.

"No, but we've already done it three times today, and I'd like to do something else for a while."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to swim. I haven't been swimming in ages."

Draco smirked at this. "You mean since we got back from our honeymoon? That was, like, four days ago. That's not that long."

"Well, okay, it's not, but I still want to go swimming." She gave Draco a puppy dog look. He looked into her eyes and realized he couldn't deny her this, even though when he was in the water he tended to burn. Red just wasn't his color.

"Okay, we'll go swimming. Don't you need a bathing suit, though?"

Hermione gave him a Look. "We're married. Do YOU think I need a swimsuit?"

Oh, duh. "No, I guess not." He smiled at her. "What are we waiting for?"

Hermione smiled. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" With that, she jumped up from the blanket and ran towards the water's edge.

Draco couldn't just let her win, of course, so he jumped up and ran after her. Just as she was shedding the last of her clothes he tackled her, sending them both flying into the water.

Hermione shrieked at the coldness of the water washing over the both of them. Draco simply smiled and pulled his love down further underneath the surface. She swatted at him playfully, then grabbed hold of his neck when he tried to get out. They played for a few minutes until Draco finally got both of them out onto the sandy beach. They were both laughing, and Draco was spitting little streams of water out. He looked a little like the fountain at the Ministry.

Hermione shivered as her skin made contact with the air. She looked at Draco, then noticed he was looking at her nipples. They were hard. He looked up at her, and she saw the lust in his eyes. Without asking, she started to unbutton his shirt at the neck. He jumped a little with each contact her fingers made with his chest. He wished she would hurry up.

Finally, the shirt was unbuttoned and Hermione reached for his pants. Draco quickly sat her down and pulled them off. He was standing over her, well, towering over her, clad only in his shirt. Hermione was used to this. He never took his shirt off in front of her. Come to think of it, she had never seen him with his shirt off. Well, that would change soon.

He bent down to grab her, but she scooted away from him. He saw laughter in her eyes. Draco growled low in his throat and Hermione giggled. He lunged for her, but missed and got a mouthful of sand. She laughed harder. As he picked himself up off the ground, she turned and ran into the water. He quickly caught up with her and swept her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He let out a groan and returned the favor.

He felt her hands begin to roam his body. The water made a wonderful lubricant, so she quickly slid her hands up the back of his shirt. He felt her small finger draw circles in between his shoulder blades. He let out a little moan. She began to run her hand up and down his back while the other one tangled itself in his wet hair. He quickly spread her long, slender legs and floated in between them. She wrapped them about his waist. His member rested alongside her behind. Hermione moaned into his mouth. He took that as a 'yes, please fuck me now'.

Draco spread her open and pushed his way inside. She was always so tight, so smooth, he delighted in just resting inside her. He felt her muscles clench around him and couldn't hold back any longer. He slowly withdrew to the very brink and plunged in again, and again, and again. She moaned louder, causing him to move faster. He felt her begin her release and sank underneath the water so her scream wouldn't be heard up at the house. He couldn't hold back any longer and released himself inside her, moaning her name as he came.

He broke surface again so they could breathe. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, recovering. This man made her feel things she had never felt with anyone else. When they were making love, she felt like she was... home.

Draco was so caught up in the afterglow, he didn't notice Hermione had pushed his shirt off his arms. He looked down into her eyes and saw the love he felt for her reflected back at him. The water droplets clung to the very tips of her lashes, separating them and defining her eyes even more. In the late afternoon sun, her lashes seemed to be showering him in rainbow colors. He wondered again how he had been so lucky to find someone so perfect that loved him for who he was.

Draco was lost in his feelings when he felt Hermione stiffen. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"What the HELL is that on your arm?"

XXXXX

"Draco? Hey, are you okay?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, not really."

"What's going on? What's up with you and that girl?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you."

A/N: I know this chapter was a bit longer than the others, but once I started writing it, I couldn't stop. I'm sorry if I cut Draco's memory off too abruptly, but I had to let Blaise sit down eventually. If you were looking for lemon in this chapter, I apologize it was only lime-y, but there will be more in later chapters. I promise you.

Well, that's all for now. Review me if you please. I do.

Later,

-Kat


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hallo again, and welcome to another exciting episode of this story!

Really, I'm surprised that more of you didn't ask for a cookie. Therefore, Fallen4HPTF, not only do you receive two cookies, but the entire batch, PLUS a round two dozen Red Velvet cupcakes, frosted in buttercream, each with their very own Harry Potter paper cupcake holders! Lucky, aren't you?

Now, it won't be very often that I recognize individual reviewers, unless someone says something terribly inspiring or witty. However, since I've received no less than NINE reviews, from (mostly) different people in the last few days, which is quite encouraging, I want to recognize these very fine people, who obviously have very good taste in literature. (sniffs) Ah, well, I can dream, can't I? hehehe.

J.N.Cahill-I will read your story ASAP, but gotta work on my chapters and put my other story on hiatus.

Ann-Marie-Ron (and possibly Harry) will be explained if I can get my story straightened out. Got Hermione 'n Dumbledore first, then maybe Ron.

Slyswn28-Didn't catch your profile (my computer is a POS, couldn't get it to load), but I'm guessing you aren't of the female persuasion, eh? There will be more to come. Do you want more on Blaise/Ginny? Let me know.

Kitty253-I will work on that. I like longer chapters myself, but some people don't, they want a quick read.

Nicole-HP-fan, everDracosgirl, Ehowyn Weasley, DansGrlS, hermyandron4evr-thanks to you for your support.

I love you all, from the bottom of my coffee cup.

Now, the story. Finally. Sorry I got caught up, but I think it'll be another few chapters until I do some more in-depth recognition. Enjoy!

It took a few minutes for their drinks to show up, and Draco refused to say anything until they did. Blaise was getting frustrated.

Finally, after drinking his hot chocolate and requesting another, Draco started to speak.

"What is it you want to know?"

"Who was that woman? She looked familiar."

"Hermione Ma-Granger."

Blaise wasn't as stupid as most people thought. "What did you say her _last_ name was?"

_Oh, shit._ "Granger. Something wrong with your hearing?"

"No, I think there's something wrong with your tongue."

_Double shit._ "It must be the, uh, hot chocolate. It was pretty hot." _Like Hermione._

"Give it up. When did she become Mrs. Malfoy?" Blaise was a bit disappointed he hadn't known, but mostly surprised Draco could hide something like that from him.

Draco sighed and looked down into his empty cup. "Seven and a half months ago."

Blaise was surprised again. Draco never sighed. It was a sign of emotion, which was a sign of weakness. Draco _never_ showed weakness. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"She good in bed?"

"You are just sick."

"What? What'd I say?"

Draco gave him a Look reminiscent of the one he had received from Hermione on so many occasions, without the lust.

"Okay, okay. I get it. So, what happened? When did this miraculous change of heart occur?"

"It doesn't matter, okay? That's in the past."

"But that's what I want to know. Why are you not with her? She's actually pretty hot."

"Dammit, Blaise, knock it off. She's my _wife_, after all. You can't just tell me you think she's hot. Now, do you have any real questions or should I just kick your ass right now?"

Blaise took the hint. _He fucked it up. Dumbass._ "Well, why was she so rude?"

"I fucked it up." _I knew it!_ "I lied to her, she found out, and hasn't forgiven me yet."

"It must have been a pretty big lie if she hasn't forgiven you yet."

"I told her I wasn't a Death Eater."

"That is a pretty big lie."

_Duh._ "No shit, Sherlock."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Anyway. Anything else you think you need to stick your nose into?"

"You need to go into detail. I need to know what the mighty Draco Malfoy did to fuck it up, word for word, so I can store it in my memory and gloat over the fact that you're not perfect anymore." Blaise smirked at Draco.

"You're an ass, Blaise."

"Yep. I know. Quit stalling. I want to know."

"Fine. Ass." Draco grumbled.

XXXXX

"What the HELL is that on your arm?"

_Oh, shit._ (A/N: I know he says that a lot, but it's his favorite phrase when he's in trouble. In fact, that's where Hermione picked it up from.) "What's what on my arm?" Draco played stupid to stall for time, which only made Hermione madder.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A DARK MARK ON YOUR LEFT FOREARM? WHERE THE HELL DID IT COME FROM? HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD IT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHO-"

"Wait. Calm down-"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? MY HUSBAND IS A DEATH EATER! HE WORKS FOR VOLDEMORT! HE KILLS PEOPLE IN HIS SPARE TIME! AND _YOU_ WANT ME TO _CALM DOWN?_"

"Now, just a minute. I don't just walk around killing people in my spare time. I'm not _that _into it. I'm just-"

"NOT _THAT_ INTO IT? WHAT THE HELL! ONE DOESN'T JUST _CASUALLY_ BECOME A DEATH EATER PART-TIME! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID OR WHAT?"

"No, I don't think you're stupid-"

"APPARENTLY YOU THINK I AM! DID YOU THINK I JUST WOULDN'T FIND OUT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

"Well, cause I thought you might take it like this." Draco's patience was wearing thin. She wasn't letting him get a word in edgewise, and he wanted to try to defend himself. He knew there was no excuse, really, but he did have his reasons. This kind of reaction was one of them.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. Draco looked at her face, watched her body stiffen, felt her soul grow cold. _This isn't good._

"Draco." Her voice was very quiet now. _Double shit._ "I have nothing more to say to you right now. Please let me go."

"'Mione-"

"Don't _ever_ call me that again."

He looked into her eyes. There was nothing there but a wall. No love, no hate, nothing. This was worse than he thought. _Maybe I should have told her._

"I want to explain."

"There is nothing you could say to me right now that would make a damn bit of difference. Let go of me or I shall make you." Her eyes still said nothing, but the tone of her voice said it all. She meant business.

Reluctantly, Draco released her arm and stood aside. She stepped out of the water and began to dress herself. One of her sandals was behind Draco, but she made no move to grab it. She started walking up to the house with only one shoe.

Draco's heart sank. _What have I done?_

XXXXX

"Damn."

"Yep."

"Well, I suppose it all sorta fits now."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Huh? What can I do about it? She hates me."

"You can't give up. You're married, for Merlin's sake." Blaise shook his head in disbelief.

"So? She has every right to hate me."

"Yep. You were a right bastard. However," Blaise said, "you have a responsibility to her. You need to be there for her. You need to love her, cherish her, blah, blah, blah."

"Quit blabbering." Blaise had always been a hopeless romantic. Back at school, in between classes, Draco had caught him more than once reading trashy romance novels. Blaise had threatened to tell everyone Draco had screwed Pansy on Dumbledore's desk (which he hadn't) if Draco didn't keep his mouth shut. Draco already had enough problems with Pansy spreading rumors about him and her sleeping together (which they hadn't) without having a similar rumor come from another source. So he kept his peace. It didn't, however, deter Blaise from reading his books; he just put a charm on his books so they looked like porn stories instead of bearing pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart and some chick staring into each others eyes with the sun setting the background behind a castle.

"Well, it needs to be done. Besides..." Blaise paused for effect.

"What?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I know something you don't, and you definitely should."

"Horse shit." Draco knew more than most anyone he knew, and he'd be damned if Blaise suddenly became a genius.

"No sir, it is quite true. Do you want me to tell you?"

A/N: Ha ha, this is the end of this episode. No, it's not much longer than the rest, if at all, but I need to get some sleep. I've been up for, oh, about 26 hours and that just isn't good for me. So, I bid each and every one of you 'Guten Tag' and wish you well on your chosen path.

-Kat

P.S. I forgot to tell you, I was looking for my story to make sure episode 5 and 6 loaded properly because, as I previously mentioned, my computer is a POS, and discovered that of the 694 stories that contain the word 'eyes', only two others in the history of are named 'Her Eyes'. Funny, huh? Oh, that was a bad sentence grammatically, but I don't care right now. Love ya.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. My coffee cup thanks you. It makes me feel awesomeato Thanks, dd( )

Disclaimer: duh

"Well? What is so frickin' important that I need to know?"

"Trust."

"Eh?" _That doesn't make any sense._

"Trust. According to _Witch Weekly_, trust is the number one most important thing to women in a relationship." Trust Blaise to know that shit.

"Okay. So what?"

"Well, you've got to get Hermione to trust you again."

"What do you propose I do? Walk up to her at her desk at the Ministry and tell her my deepest, darkest secrets?"

"No. That's just stupid."

Draco sighed in frustration. "Well, what do I do then?"

"It's kind of like working with giants." _What the fuck?_

"What? You aren't making any sense."

"Giants, stupid. You don't just walk up to them and say, 'Hey, how's it going, will you be my friend?' You show them you can be trusted. Take things one step at a time." Blaise felt like he was talking to a three year old.

"Okay. So how do I do that?"

"First, you need to find her."

"That's easy, she's at work."

Blaise sighed. "Are you really going to walk into the Ministry and present yourself to the entire Auror Department?" _What an idiot._

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"Where does she go after work?"

"She likes to go sit in the Muggle area of London and have a cup of coffee. It's about, oh, fifteen kilometers from the Ministry. She gets a tall Irish Latte, double cream, and a custard-filled Long John."

Blaise was impressed. Draco had to be nuts over this chick; he barely remembered what he liked to eat most of the time. "What time does she get off work?"

"I don't know. Probably about 11:00 p.m."

"Go to her there. Take something with you. A flower, or a book, or some bath oil, or, now that I think of it, maybe all three. No, that'd be overkill; just the flower for now. What kind of flowers does she like?"

"Um, yellow roses."

"Yellow?"

Draco shrugged. "She's not your average woman. She can actually walk and chew gum at the same time." Blaise looked impressed. (A/N: This is Draco and Blaise we're talking about. They're used to women like Pansy.) "As a matter of fact, she became the youngest Auror in 137 years about a year ago."

"Well, there you go. There's your reason for stopping in to see her."

"What?"

"Tell her you hadn't had a chance to bring her an anniversary present. Chicks are big on anniversaries, too. If work is as important to her as you say, she'll be touched that you remembered. She'll also be touched that you remembered her favorite flower."

Draco pondered this. It sounded really, really stupid.

"Blaise, that sounds really, really stupid."

"Well, can't say I didn't try to help. I am the expert, after all." Draco scowled up at him. "Why do you think I read those books? For my health?"

"Yes, actually. I thought they got your heart pounding." At this, Blaise actually flushed a little bit.

"Are you going or what?"

Draco stood up, threw a few Sickles on the table, and left without another word. Blaise grinned.

XXXXX

Hermione shuffled a few papers into place, reviewing what had happened at Grimmauld Place. She was waiting for Dumbledore, and wanted to make sure she remembered every detail of what happened. Well, almost every detail. She couldn't get the memory of Draco's hands wrapped around her waist out of her head. She could still feel the warmth and gentleness when he helped her out the window. _Well, forget about it. He was doing it to save his own neck._ It just didn't seem like a good enough answer, though. If he was with Death Eaters, why on Earth would he not only let, but help her get away? Something wasn't right.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the wizened old face above hers. Dumbledore smiled gently and sat down across from Hermione.

"I take it things didn't go so well." It was a statement, not a question. _How in hell does he know this stuff?_

"No, Pro-Albus." It still felt very, very wrong to call him by his first name. She'd been struggling with it for nearly three years now. It was stupid, but, well, he was so much _older_ than she, and it was hard.

"What happened?"

"Well, I got there and went up to the room and found the object. I had just put it in my cloak pocket when I heard voices down in the hall. Mrs. Black's portrait woke up, so I couldn't hear what was being said, but I was trying to find a way out. Draco Malfoy and some other guy, I don't remember his name, but he went to Hogwarts with me, helped me get out the window. Unfortunately, my cloak got stuck, and I forgot the object in Grimmauld Place." Okay, so she didn't go into details, but she gave him the general idea of what had gone on.

"I see. Is there anything else of importance?"

"Yes, actually. I knew before they opened the door that one of them was Malfoy; I recognized his aura. The other guy, though... He was strange. His aura didn't have even a trace of green. It was a deep, deep blue, almost purple, and it was completely solid. No flecks, no stripes, no pattern, just solid. He certainly doesn't have the aura of a Death Eater. I just can't figure out why he was there." Hermione's forehead drew into a deep frown.

"Was this man on the taller side, with dark hair and fair eyes?"

"Yes, actually. Why?"

"His name is Blaise Zabini, and he works with us at the Order."

Hermione's jaw fell open. "Wha?"

"At Hogwarts, he was a Slytherin. The Sorting Hat had a difficult time with him. It was either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, and he told the Hat that he would do anything to get some respect, to even be acknowledged. It was his thirst to prove himself that placed him in Slytherin, Hermione. He had a poor home life growing up; parents that wanted him to measure up to their standards. No matter how hard he tried, there was always something wrong about him. When he came home excited from school one day and told his parents he had told the teacher something that the teacher didn't even know, he was beaten and locked in his room for a week because he had tried to 'upstage his betters'. He was only eight years old."

Hermione was stunned. _If I had children, I would never..._ but that wasn't to be. She had left her husband and had no plans to ever see him again, let alone jump in the sack and have crazy sex. Besides, as a Death Eater, he had a lot of power and might somehow manage to take her child, bring it up, and turn it evil. It was something she could never do. She could never condemn a precious, innocent being to a lifetime of evil and hate.

"Okay, well, that explains that." Hermione sighed and wiggled her toes. She looked at her clock. It was really quite an amazing clock. It had four hands, each encrusted with a different gemstone. It also had the magical version of Indiglo (whatever that is) so she could see it night or day. It also responded to questions such as 'Is it lunchtime yet?' or 'Where did the time go?' which made things easier on Hermione. She smiled at it and asked, "Is it time to go home yet?" The long arm, encrusted with a ruby, whipped around the face and landed on the 11:00 position, telling her it was.

She stood up and stretched, sighing. "Well, A-albus, I'll see you when I see you." Dumbledore smiled and bid her a good evening.

Hermione reached for her cloak then realized it was still at Grimmauld Place. _Screw it. It's not that cold out. I'll get it tomorrow._ With that settled in her mind, she pushed her chair into her desk, grabbed her favorite Muggle book, _Interview With the Vampire_, and left to go get a coffee.

A/N: Well, that's that, and it's done. It's a little longer than my others, I think, and I didn't even have a hard time stretching it out. Well, happy day! Yay for Me! You know the drill.

-Kat


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Welcome back from the weekend, everybody. I have a few things to say. First of all, I probably won't be posting on weekends because that's the only time my boyfriend is not working, and I like to spend a little time with him once in a while. This weekend we got to go bowling! Yay!

Second, there were a few people I wanted to respond to.

J.N. Cahill: Yes, he should have, but then there wouldn't be a story!

kitty253: The reason Blaise didn't know is because as far as Draco knows, Blaise is a Death Eater, and Draco didn't want to announce his union with a Mudblood to Voldemort. That doesn't mean other people didn't know, though...

charmed piper: No, they're not 'ex' yet.

hermyandron4evr: Have a happy, happy birthday!

Any other questions, please put it in a review or email me. My coffee cup thanks you. On to the story.

P.S. I disclaim the characters, and I also want to disclaim rights to the coffee shop named Gypsies, because I'm actually basing it on a coffee shop that just opened right down the road from me. It's not mine, so don't sue me. Besides, I just found out that my car is only worth $500, and that's the most valuable thing I own, so no one is going to get very much.

The walk to Gypsies was colder than Hermione thought it would be. It was foggy, and the air had cooled off long ago. She wished she had her cloak, but it was too dark to go back to Grimmauld Place. Besides, the Death Eaters could still be there, and she didn't feel like a duel right now.

Ten minutes later, she stepped into her favorite coffee shop. It was dim, not quite dark, with upscale barstools pulled up to tall tables, which were scattered about the large room. There were only three other people in here, and one of them was the waitress.

The air had a curious smell to it. It was a mixture of cappuccino and patchouli. It was surprisingly calming. Hermione went to sit in her favorite corner. There, she could look out the windows on either side, or watch the other customers.

Hermione had heard about this place from Ginny. It was owned by two witches and had caused a controversy when it opened by doing palm readings and crystal ball gazings on the second floor. Four days after the shop opened, London Police visited them because they charged for the palm readings and other Divination things they did there. Apparently, it was against a very, very old law on the books, but they fought it and were allowed to stay open, though now they asked for a donation instead of charging. Needless to say, Hermione never visited that floor. On the third floor, they sold antique furniture and carpets. It was quite an odd place, which drew in many Muggle customers. Hermione chose it because she could wear her cloak or her Muggle clothes, and no one noticed.

Besides, she admired the two witches for being so business-savvy.

The waitress appeared and sat Hermione's latte and donut on the table in front of her. Hermione smiled her thanks and opened her book.

She was just getting settled in when someone strolled up to her table and stopped. She didn't look up, thinking it was just another guy trying to pick her up. The figure didn't move. Hermione continued to ignore the person for another minute. When it became apparent whoever it was wasn't going to leave anytime soon, she spoke.

"Excuse me, would you mind getting out of my light?" she asked.

"Maybe." She froze. She recognized that voice. Hermione finally looked up.

Draco stood at the table, slightly damp from the gentle rain now falling outside the window. His hair was longer than she remembered, falling into his eyes. He also looked a little thinner than he did eight months ago. His silver eyes appeared to have lost some of their shine, turning them a dark gray. He had no expression on his face, but his stance suggested he wanted to talk. _That's too bad. I have nothing to say to him._ "I asked nicely. Will you move?"

Draco's heart started thumping when she looked up. Her eyes were still the same deep brown as they were earlier that day, but the fire he had seen was now replaced by a distant coldness. Her soul felt cool, but not as cold as it had that day eight months ago. _I wonder if she's still mad at me. _"Okay."

The shadow moved out from her light, and she was about to start reading where she had left off when she heard the chair across from her pulled out. She looked up from her book again to see Draco take a seat. Anger tore through her. _What the hell does he think he's doing?_ "What the hell are you doing? I asked you to move. That doesn't mean 'please sit down, I can't wait to catch up with you'. Please leave."

Draco didn't speak, just handed her a flower. _A yellow rose? What's he giving me a flower for?_ "What's this for?" she asked suspiciously. Secretly, she was happy, because it was her favorite flower, and she wondered if he actually remembered or if it was a fluke.

Draco had been watching her eyes. He saw the flash of surprise, then the happiness the flower had brought her. His own heart swelled a little bit, knowing he had brought her happiness again. "Congratulations."

"What for?"

"Well, I haven't had the chance to tell you 'happy anniversary' for becoming an Auror."

Hermione looked taken aback. _Holy_ _shit. _"You remembered?"

"Of course. I can't forget anything about you."

Hot anger flared up inside her. "Oh, I get it. You think just because you remembered something means I should be all happy and forgive you, right?"

_Yes, I do._ "No, it means I was thinking about you."

"Well, knock it off. You have no reason to."

"You're my wife. Of course I do."

"No, you don't. You gave up any right you had to think of me, to care for me, when you lied to me."

"I never lied to you," Draco claimed.

"Yes, you did. You didn't do it to my face, but behind my back. It was a lie of omission. You led me to believe you were someone you really weren't."

"No, that's not true." _Dammit, dammit, dammit. _

"Yes, it is, and you know it. You know what? I'm done with this conversation." Hermione slammed her book shut and moved to stand up.

"Wait, don't go. I'll leave." _Don't make me leave, please? I want to stay here with you._

"No, I don't want to be here anymore. I'm leaving."

"Well, at least let me get your drink."

"No. I don't need, or even _want_, anything from you. Ever." _Oh, you're such a liar. You still love him. You want his love. You want him back._

"Okay."

_What? _"What?"

"Okay. I'll leave you alone. I just wanted to let you know, well, I miss you."

"That's too bad," Hermione told him coldly.

"Well, good night." Draco walked away. Hermione watched him walk out the door and down the road until the mist and fog hid him from view.

She opened her book, hoping she'd be able to lose herself in it and get Draco out of her mind, only to find she'd lost her place. _Damn him! Stupid jackass. What made him think he could just show up and make up with me?_ She sighed in frustration, put her book in her purse, picked up her latte, and walked out into the night.

XXXXX

Draco was getting cold. He'd been walking around for the last three hours, replaying the scene in the coffee shop over and over in his mind. He remembered how some of her hair had escaped the ponytail she wore and framed her face in little ringlets; how beautiful her eyes were, even narrowed in suspicion and masked by coldness; the way her hands wrapped around her coffee cup; the way her actions portrayed indifference while her soul screamed out her frustration. At what, he didn't know. All he knew was she had felt emotion about him. It was not in any way happy emotion, but he'd take hate over indifference any day. It meant she still cared. His heart soared. Things had gone better than he had hoped. He'd have to thank Blaise the next time he saw him.

A/N: So, there we go. Another chapter done. Like I said before, any questions can be directed to reviews or direct email. I have also decided if anyone wants to know my AIM, just ask. I'm usually on between 11.30 pm and 5.30 am Eastern time, not that that fits into anyone's schedule, but now you know.

Gotta go, you know the drill.

Later,

-Kat


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh, am I tired. I shouldn't be, but I think I have some sort of gas leak in my house and it's making all of us extremely sleepy all the time. If it weren't trying to snow, I'd open the windows and see if it helped. Oh, well. If all of a sudden I quit updating for, oh, a week, someone call the police because we're all probably dead.

Disclaimer: Not my characters. Neither is the song Hermione is singing, I don't know who wrote it, but the remake is done by Dope. Not me. So there.

Hermione wandered the streets of London, lost in thought. _What possessed him to come to find me? Why would he do that? I just don't understand it._ Her brow furrowed in confusion. _Why do I care? He doesn't deserve it._ She didn't feel angry anymore; just... she didn't know how she felt. That was strange enough, let alone all the other emotions that ran through her head and body every time she saw him. _Why? I just don't understand. _She stopped. She didn't know why, but the streets felt familiar. She looked up and realized she had wandered into the part of town that she and Draco had stayed in prior to their marriage.

Hermione looked up and saw a light on in her old apartment... their old apartment. There was a figure walking around inside. Hermione looked at her watch. 12.00. _I wonder who that is at this time of night._

She stood there and stared. The figure approached the window. She couldn't see his face, but she could see his aura. Lime green with silver. _He still lives here? But why? He could have found somewhere else, surely? It's not like he doesn't still have the mansion..._

She backed into the shadows, not wanting to be seen. A gust of cold, damp air suddenly passed through the streets. She shivered and tried to draw her cloak around her before realizing yet again that she did not have it. _Dammit, I need that cloak. I'm going to get it. I don't care how many Death Eaters there are, I'll just... well, I'll think of something. _With that, she turned around and hailed the Knight Bus.

XXXXX

Draco didn't know why he had looked out the window, but something had compelled him to. He couldn't sleep. He had been pacing the living room in his green silk boxers, trying to clear his mind of Hermione. Not that it worked, but moving around in the small apartment did make him feel calmer. He checked out the window again, but saw nothing. He went back to his bedroom and lay down. He laid there for what felt like hours staring at the ceiling.

XXXXX

Hermione jumped off of the violently purple bus, glad she could Apparate most places now. She didn't want to take the chance of Apparating inside Number 12, just in case it was still occupied or the Anti-Apparation Jinx was still on the house. Slowly, she crept up to the gate.

She thought of the words that Dumbledore had spoken to her all those years ago and the sidewalk for Number 12 suddenly appeared out of the darkness. She quickly hurried up the walk and tapped the door to unlock it. She heard seven locks, one by one, undo themselves so she could enter the house. Quietly, she pushed open the door and peeked inside. No one was there. She stretched out with her spirit to see if she could sense another aura in here. Nope, none. _All right. Hurry up, get it, and go._

Hermione tiptoed up the stairs one at a time, stepping over the one that she knew squeaked even with her low weight. She crept down the hall to the last room on the right, the one she had been stuck in. She pushed the door open with the tip of her wand. "_Lumos."_ Her wand tip ignited, showing all the corners of the room to be empty of human life. She quit holding her breath, realizing she was becoming light headed. Her eyes darted to the cloak, still hanging in the same position it had been left in.

She grabbed it and untangled it from the nail it had been caught on. She whipped it around to place it on her shoulders, and a faint scent escaped. Hermione caught her breath, savoring the smell of flowers and aftershave. _Ron._ Tears came to her eyes unbidden, and she couldn't help but let them fall down her cheeks and hit the floor. _Oh, Ron, why did you have to leave? Why couldn't you just do as you were told for once in your life?_ She sank to her knees, clutching the cloak to her chest, a small sob escaping her throat. Hermione completely forgot where she was, that it was wildly dangerous to be here (especially by herself), and lost herself to the memories.

**flashback**

"Ron, you are injured. You need to rest. Please, just stay here for a few minutes, I will be RIGHT BACK. Do you understand me, Ron?"

"Now I know how Sirius felt," Ron said in disgust.

"Ronald, you need to quit flapping your lips. You will not be stuck in this house forever. However, you do not need to go to the grocery store with me. I am in Auror Training, I will be able to handle myself for ten minutes." Hermione was flushed. She had this argument with Ron every time she left the house. Didn't matter if it was for school, or work, or to change her clothes, Ron wanted to go with her. He wanted to protect her like he did when they went to Hogwarts. He wanted to shelter her, keep her safe from all the bad things in the world.

Hermione appreciated the thought, but she was grown now. She was a better witch than he was a wizard, even though he was about half a meter taller. Physical attributes don't always count, though. Ginny was a sight to behold in a temper, and she was only about three centimeters taller than Hermione.

Ron was about to argue further, but she simply gave him a Look. (A/N: Women, such as Hermione and Ginny, can give Looks out like there's no tomorrow, boys. If you don't know what a Look is, count yourself lucky and hope you never do anything bad enough to deserve one.) His ears turned red, but he wisely held his peace. He had gotten enough Looks to know when to quit.

Hermione was in a hurry and grabbed the wrong cloak. It was red, a dark red that complimented her hair nicely. It was Ron's, but since he wasn't using it, she figured she could just borrow it for a few minutes. He never seemed to mind. Besides, it helped disguise her figure. She actually looked like a small boy wearing it.

She stepped out of the house, keeping an eye on her surroundings. Voldemort and his stupid lap dogs were on the loose, and she refused to be caught unawares. Nothing happened except a bird tried to poop on her head. Hermione grabbed the milk, bread, and eggs necessary to make french toast for twenty people from the shelves of the grocery store. Luckily, she still had her inheritance from some distant great-uncle that she only dipped into when she needed Muggle money. She used her check card and hailed a cab to take her closer to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was humming happily to herself when she stepped out of the cab. She tipped the driver, then pulled her bags out of the trunk. She watched him pull away and made sure he was out of sight before she shrunk the packages to the size of a small paperback book so she would be able to pull her wand at the front door.

"_You spin me right round, baby, right round,"_ she sang to herself. _"Like a rec- OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?"_ Hermione screamed. The house was torn apart, chairs broken into pieces, paintings hanging off the walls. Panic rose inside her, threatening to take over until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Miss Granger, please calm down." It was Dumbledore. "Hermione, have a seat."

"Not until you tell me what happened. Where's Molly? Arthur? Remus?" Her eyes widened. "_Ron? Where is he?"_ Hermione dropped her bags in the middle of the hall. "What happened?"

"A few of Voldemort's followers were looking for Ron. They knew he was injured, and they knew he was working for the Order. Apparently, they thought they could follow him and find out where we were located and find out other information for Voldemort." Dumbledore paused.

"How would they find Ron? The house is Unplottable, and so is anyone in the house..." Hermione got a far-off look in her eyes. "He wasn't in the house? _What_ was he doing outside? I _told_ him I'd be right back, not to come after... me..." She looked up at Dumbledore. "Where is he? I need to see him. How is he? How did this happen?"

"Ron is this way. Please follow me."

Hermione went up the stairs and to the last room on the right. Dumbledore held her in place before allowing her inside. "He's not going to be okay, Hermione. Everything happened too quickly." His eyes lost their sparkle and appeared a little glassy. "He wanted to say goodbye." Hermione gasped, and Dumbledore left her to bid Ron farewell.

Hermione opened the door. Ron was laying on the bed nearest the door, not bleeding, but looking very pale as though he had lost a lot of blood. His hair was matted to his head, and he had a fine sheen of sweat on his brow. He turned his head at the noise the door made, and his eyes slowly focused on her. "Hermione," he rasped out. Hermione held back a sob trying to escape her throat.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I'm going to go. I wanted to tell you I loved you, and will always remember you. I never had the courage to say that in life, but now..." his voice became a little stronger, "Now I realize how much time I wasted by not telling you. I love you, Hermione. I want you to be happy. Don't mourn me; there's been enough mourning in your life."

He closed his eyes.

"Wait! Don't go! Ron!" Hermione felt a tear escape and watched it land on Ron's face. He didn't move. "Oh, God, Ron, why couldn't you just listen for once in your life?" Hermione felt the grief well up inside her and wanted to let it out, but first she placed a kiss on his still lips. "Oh, Ron, I love you too." She crawled up on the bed next to his still-warm body and cried onto his shoulder. She felt his last breath escape his lungs and stayed there, feeling him slowly grow cold.

**end flashback**

Hermione rocked back and forth on the floor, weeping her frustration and hurt into the cloak she still clutched. She was so far gone into her memories she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

A/N: Ha ha, cliffy for you. Wow, that was long.

Well, hope this satisfied some curiousity about Ron.

I also wanted to say that Hermione doesn't just start crying every time she holds the cloak, but she was still a bit emotional over Draco and the flower, and then she was in the room Ron died in with his cloak. Her emotions got the better of her.

Well, go on, push the little button and tell me if you liked it.

Later,

-Kat


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Have you ever googled 'butt nuggets'? Try it, you'll like it. Hehehe.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had to let the bf use the computer to do homework. Slacker. It was due, oh, two weeks ago. So, that's that. I apologize.

Hermione was still sobbing when a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She started, suddenly remembering where she was. She looked up, slightly terrified.

Draco knelt down next to her. "Are you all right?"

"Do I look all right to you?"

"Okay, you're all right. That was a stupid question."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione looked around. "Where are your mates? Figure you could handle me on your own?" _Why can't he leave me alone?_

"Well," Draco replied, "I couldn't sleep. I had this thought running around in my head about a crazy woman that really missed her cloak..."

"I'm not crazy."

"Well, I thought you might come back for the cloak, and I didn't know if there was anyone else still here. I didn't want to take any chances." Draco sighed. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm not dead, if that's what you wanted to know."

"That makes me happy." Hermione looked surprised at that. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well, because you're a Death Eater, and I'm not. I thought you'd want me dead so you could continue on with your little buddies and not worry about me fucking your plans up."

"Well, you did."

Hermione began to feel a little angry. "You aren't supposed to say that."

"What?" _Now what did I say?_

"You're not supposed to agree with me when I talk about how I fucked up your plans. It hurts my self-esteem."

"Oh. Well, that's not how I meant it."

"Well, how did you mean it, then?" she asked. She was still upset, but also a little curious.

"I meant you fucked up my plans when you left me."

"Oh, that was just _sooo_ much better," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"No, wait-"

"You were going to use me for my information about the Order's plans, then kill me, right?"

"No, I was going to-"

"Well, that time is over and done with. You won't-"

"DAMMIT, 'Mione, won't you let me finish a sentence? I have something I have to tell you."

"What? _Not_ that I care, by the way. And don't call me 'Mione, either."

Draco was counting on this. Her thirst for information had never led him astray. "I wanted to tell you that I'm not actually a very active Death Eater." He was trying to stay calm. Anger never helped anything.

"We already went over this, it's not a part-time position-"

"HERMIONE. Will you let me finish?" Hermione flushed. She actually kind of wanted to find out what he had to say.

"Okay."

"I am actually working with the Order."

"Horse shit. That was really kind of pathetic."

"Where did you learn that kind of language?" Draco was intrigued. His little wife had picked up some colorful phrases in the last eight months.

"Never mind that," Hermione said impatiently. "Who do you think you're fooling? I am a member of the Order. I've never seen you anywhere near any meeting we've ever had. I would know."

"Not if it was a secret."

"Why would that be secret? We're trying to _stop_ Voldemort, in case you forgot. We need all the help we can get."

"How well do you think I could gather information for the order if I was walking in and out of meetings all the time? How suspicious would it look if I was on a first-name basis with other members?"

Hermione considered this. "Why would, but... this... you're not really, are you?"

"Who do you think put that snake engraving on your desk at work?"

"But... no... I... NO, YOU ARE LYING TO ME. YOU ARE NOT HELPING US, YOU ARE AGAINST US, YOU ARE A FUCKING _DEATH EATER_. I AM _NOT_ STUPID, I TELL YOU. YOU ARE REALLY PATH-"

"Hermione. I am not lying." Draco tilted her head up to look her straight in the eye. "You can see my aura. Does it look like I am lying?"

_No, now that you mention it..._ "That's beside the point. Auras can be misleading. You know I know that."

_Shit. I forgot about that._ "Well, I'm not being misleading. I swear."

"I'll be speaking to Dumbledore in the morning."

"Fine."

_Dammit, won't he just get angry with me? It's so much easier to hate him when he's angry about something._ "What? No attitude? No smirk? What's happened to you? Have you gone soft? Are you a pussy?" she sneered. Hermione knew the easiest way to make any man angry was to insult his masculinity.

"Why would you say that?"

_To make you angry. _"Well, are you? A pussy? A little wuss? Afraid of a woman? You _have_ changed. I never thought I'd see the day a Malfoy would be scared of a little Mudblood like me." _There, that should do it._

_Is she trying to piss me off? If so, she's doing a wonderful job._ "You know I quit calling you that ages ago."

"Did you? Or was it part of an act?"

"Let me tell you what's been an act. Acting like I don't care about you. Acting like I hate you. Acting like every minute I'm away from you isn't pure torture." By this time, he was yelling. Draco rarely yelled; it was a sign of emotion, and emotion was a weakness. He wasn't weak. Was he? _No, of course not. I am NOT weak._

Hermione was shocked to hear this. "You actually care? Well, that's a surprise. Too bad the feeling isn't mutual."

"Okay, well, fine then. I'll quit acting." With that, he pulled Hermione to him and kissed her. Right on the lips. He felt all warm and tingly inside. A feeling he only got when he was with Hermione.

Well, she could deal it as well as she could take it. Not only that, but it had been a long, lonely eight months. She was _married_, after all. She couldn't just run out and screw whoever was handy, not that the thought hadn't crossed her mind. She wasn't a virgin, after all. She had _needs._

Their mouths crushed against each other, each releasing pent up feelings. Lust and longing on his side, anger and frustration on hers. It was a ferocious kiss, each one putting everything they had into it. Draco picked Hermione up off the floor and threw her on the bed. She didn't resist.

He pried the cloak out of her hands and tossed it to the floor. She undid the silver clasp on his and tossed it... somewhere. She didn't care; she just wanted to feel his skin on hers. She had wanted this for longer than she cared to admit. Before she knew it, her shirt and bra were gone, leaving her in her very short skirt. He quickly discarded his clothes and tossed them on the floor. He reached up under her skirt and withdrew a very small pair of lace panties. _She never had this kind of stuff when we were together... wonder why she has it now? Has she been seeing someone?_ Draco scowled at the thought, but he'd find out soon enough.

The only clothing either of them had on was Hermione's skirt. Draco pushed it up over her hips and slid inside quickly. Yep, she was still tight... tighter than before. _She hasn't fucked anyone else._ This turned him on even more.

He gently pumped into her, not wanting to hurt her, but she wouldn't allow that. She was full of emotion, so much it was pouring out her ears, and she wasn't going to let him take his time. She needed this. She needed him. _Now_. She grabbed his butt (_Oh, I love his ass_) and pulled, urging him to pick up the pace. He looked into her eyes and saw the need there. He quickly complied.

She moaned and wiggled, finally being able to get rid of some of this frustration she had been feeling towards him. She took some aggrivation out on him by biting his shoulder. He made some sort of noise, but she took no notice. She was too busy enjoying the pleasure she had so missed, had denied herself. She quickly reached her peak with the frantic thrusting of him inside her. _Was I insane to throw this away on a temper tantrum? No, it was the principle of the thing. But was it really that important? Yes, it was. He lied. I'm not just going to up and forgive him._

Draco, on the other hand, was enjoying this emotional output his wife was giving him. When she bit him, he groaned, thinking she had remembered he liked pain with his pleasure... He couldn't get his fill of her. It just wasn't going to happen. He held back as long as he could, trying to ensure she had gotten as much pleasure out of their encounter as possible. He felt her sudden release, savoring the way she felt. It was too much; he couldn't wait any longer; he reached his peak.

Not two minutes later, Hermione pushed him off her. "This was a mistake. It won't happen again." With that, she put on the cloak and Disapparated to her apartment. Draco was left lying on the bed, naked and covered in sweat, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

A/N: End of chapter. Did you like it? Tell me, I want to know. Puh-leese?

Loving my coffee,

-Kat

P.S. I am all out of cookies, but have some donuts in stock. Tell me what kind you like so I can set them aside, otherwise my bf will probably eat them all.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You know I love it. It makes me feel... special. Well, more special than I already am. Kind of like someone cares. So, thanks.

Oh, another thing to google: 'your mom'. Hehehe.

Disclaimer: Characters only. Oh, and any song lyrics. I don't own those, just like to tie them in.

What the hell was that about? He had just enjoyed some of the best sex he'd had since, well, since she left him. He, of course, being a man, felt the urge to release his sexual frustrations more often and didn't really care whom it was with. At first, he had tried to pretend the women were Hermione, but none of them even came close. He felt it was an insult to Hermione to try to compare them to her. 

He was still laying on the bed, wondering why she would just up and leave. _I wasn't that bad, was I?_ It never occurred to him she might be ashamed of herself for giving in to him.

XXXXX

Hermione was lying in bed with her down comforter pulled up to her chin. She was having a hard time falling asleep. She couldn't get him out of her mind. _I think he got better in bed since last time. I wonder how that happened._ This wasn't the biggest issue running through her mind, though. She was also thinking about earlier at the coffee shop. _Was he trying to make up with me? Why would he do that?_ It never occurred to her that he might actually care for her, let alone actually love her.

_This is ridiculous. He fucked up and it's not something easily forgiven. He's a fucking Death Eater, after all._ Another thought crept into her mind. Snape used to be a Death Eater, too... yet Dumbledore trusted him. He was helping the Order, giving them information on future plans so they could prepare for what would be coming. It was always good information, though not always terribly important in the scheme of things. _Could Draco really be helping us? On our side? And who the hell did he have with him? That guy definitely did not appear to be a Death Eater. His aura... it just wasn't typical of a real Death Eater._

She started thinking about Draco's aura. _His is green. That makes him evil._ But did it? It was green, yes, but not completely. Also, it was more of a a lime color, unlike his father's, which was such a dark green as to almost be black. Not only that, but it had silver streaks in it. _What's up with that? Usually it means the person is of two minds about something... and I've never seen it in a true, full-blown follower._ Her mind was teeming with information she had never even paid attention to before. _What_ was _I thinking? Why_ wasn'_t I thinking?_

The answer came to her immediately. She had been blinded by her feelings. In Auror Training, it had been stressed that personal feeling could not be first and foremost in the mind. It led to incorrect interpretations and could prevent one from seeing the 'whole picture'. She was angry again, at herself and at Draco. She couldn't believe she had missed the significance of the green in his aura, and she was irritated that Draco himself was the reason she had missed that obvious sign.

Well, they always say hindsight is 20/20... 

She was tired of being mad at herself, so she turned her thoughts elsewhere. _That man... he looks so familiar, but I can't place him. Not only that, but his aura. No one can alter the appearance of their aura enough to hide the true essence of themselves._ His aura was blue. That was an easy interpretation: he was loyal. Whatever it was he was doing, he was loyal. _But no green. What a conundrum._ Now that Draco was out of her mind, she found it much easier to sleep, and was soon snoring softly into her pillow.

XXXXX

Draco wasn't having any success at his attempt to get Hermione out of his head. It was bad enough that he thought about her every day, but now he had a slew of fresh images to store away for the cold nights he foresaw in the near future. Her eyes sparkling with tears. Her face screwed up and red with her anguish. Her body's reaction to him when they were doing the deed. (A/N: he has a problem using the word 'sex' when referring to relations with his wife; it was too graphic somehow, and what they had just done definitely wasn't making love. So, he used whatever euphemism alternate phrase came to mind.)

He had felt jealous when he realized she was crying about Ron, the only other man she had ever loved. He had heard the story and hated the fact that he wasn't the first to own her heart. She had never screwed Ron, but he still came before Draco. _Lucky bastard._

The other major thought running around in his head was what Dumbledore was going to say when he found out Draco had spilled the beans on his position with the Order. Only two people knew of his involvement – one was Dumbledore. The other was Snape. It was inevitable since he was also still working as a Death Eater, though he didn't get sent on the kind of missions Draco did. He had been seriously injured a few years ago and was limited to gathering information. Draco smiled. It was ironic, really – Voldemort had been using Snape to gather information about the Order, and Dumbledore had been using him to gather information about Voldemort.

After today, though, he also had suspicions about Blaise. Hermione had been unnerved when she was trying to escape out the window. It had been more than just the possibility that she might be killed. She was unnerved by something about Blaise. What was it she had seen? He'd have to ask Blaise about it.

Speaking of Blaise, he needed someone to talk to. He couldn't deal with all the thoughts crowding his brain.

XXXXX

Blaise was relaxing after some vigorous bed sport with his woman. She might be small, but damn, she was good. He had never experienced anything as powerful in bed – hell, in his entire life – as this red-haired powerhouse.

Ginny returned from the bathroom. "Couldn't you pick somewhere a little less... ghetto?"

Blaise thought this was funny. He knew where she had grown up. It was only slightly better than where they were now, in his opinion. "What's wrong with it?"

"That bathroom reeks of puke, and the rest of the room smells like stale cigarette smoke. It's disgusting."

"Well, I followed your orders and found a little place where we weren't likely to be seen. This fits the description perfectly, don't you think?"

Ginny snorted. "Please. This is a dump. The reason you picked it was because it was cheap."

"Well, it had that going for it, too." Blaise grinned. "You know what I'm saving up for. How am I supposed to save if I'm spending my hard-earned money on luxury suites?"

"You know I don't ask for much, but I thought I meant more to you." Ginny pulled a I'm-a-neglected-little-puppy face.

"You do, baby, you know that. But how am I supposed to buy a ring for you without some gold?"

"Don't you 'baby' me, you monkey." But she had a smile on her face.

"We need to do this more often, _baby_." Blaise told Ginny.

"Yeah, I know, but it's hard finding a time we're both free," Ginny sighed. She climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Blaise's chest. He automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed his other hand on her hip. She threw her leg over one of his and cupped his sack with her free hand.

"Mmmmm, baby, what do you want?"

"Well, if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." She rolled over on her side and scooted to the far edge of the bed. Blaise immediately followed her over and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea," he smirked.

Ginny grinned and rolled over on top of him. "I can show you in more detail if you like," she whispered. She straddled him and started kissing his ear. Blaise moaned his approval and licked her neck. Ginny giggled.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ginny jumped at the banging and shot an accusing Look at Blaise. "I thought this was going to be our time. Who'd you tell that you'd be here?"

"No one, baby. I swear. Maybe it's a drunk that couldn't find his room. You stay here, I'll be right back."

Blaise swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on his pants. He walked over to the door and checked through the peephole. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT." It was Draco. Blaise knew it must be important, because Draco usually went to bed early so he could get his 'beauty sleep'. "Ginny, duck under the covers. Be quiet, too," he added as an afterthought. Ginny mumbled something about 'little bit of privacy', but Blaise couldn't hear it all since she had climbed under the covers and pulled a pillow over her head.

Blaise answered the door. "Hey, jackass, what's up?"

"I need to talk."

_Duh._ "Well, can it wait?"

Draco didn't even hear him. He walked right into the room and sat on a chair near the bed. "What the hell are you doing here? It's a dump."

"Yeah, well, I was meeting my woman and she wanted to meet somewhere... out of the way. It's not a publicly known relationship as of yet."

"You mean you're going to go public? The chick must mean a lot to you." Ginny heard that part and smiled to herself. "You can come out, you know. I won't say anything, Ginny."

Ginny gasped out loud. Blaise was making a noise that kind of sounded like a drowning cow. Draco smiled.

"How – when – what the hell?" Blaise could hardly speak.

"Well, there's only one family I know of that has hair that color." Ginny peeked over the edge of the covers and realized a lock of hair had made its way over the side of the bed.

"Well, only if you look the other way while I grab my clothes." She did her best not to sound embarassed, but Draco noticed even her forehead was bright red. He smirked at Blaise, who was also turning a beautiful shade of scarlet.

"Okay, back is turned." Draco watched in the mirror right in front of his face. The only thing he got a look at was her chest. _Nice. Just about the size of Hermione's._ At that thought, the smirk left his face and he started to look like a little boy that just watched his dog get hit by a semi. (A/N: Yes, that's gross, but it's the best I could come up with.)

Blaise noted his quick change of demeanor and handed him a drink. "You look like you need this."

"I don't think it could hurt." Blaise handed him a cup with something orange inside it. "What is this?"

Blaise had discovered this interesting Muggle drink quite by accident a few months back and it had quickly become his favorite. "It's a pierced fuzzy navel."

"Sounds disgusting."

"Isn't all liquor?"

"Good point." With that, Draco tipped the cup back and slammed it. He licked his lips and said, "Not too bad, actually."

Blaise had other things to do, so he wanted to get this over with quickly as possible. "What's the deal?"

"It's –"he had almost said Hermione, but he didn't know if Ginny knew. They had been pretty close at school. "The chick I told you about earlier."

"What about her?"

"The rose went over... better than I had hoped, I guess. She talked to me, at least."

"What did she say?"

"That I was interrupting her and that she'd never be able to forgive me."

"Oh. That well?"

"Well, she didn't hex me into oblivion."

"Good point. Well, is that it?"

"No. I wish. She went back to the place we saw her at to get the thing –"Draco snuck a look at a now mostly-clothed Ginny, wondering how much he should say.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, then what?"

"We did it."

"Congrats. Everything better now?"

"Nope. Right afterwards, she got up and left. I mean about two minutes afterwards. She said, 'This was a mistake.'"

"Damn. You really did fuck up."

Draco sighed. "No shit."

A voice interjected in an interested tone, "Is this about 'Mione?"

A/N: Okay, okay, I need to stop here or half of the story will be in this chapter. Sorry about cliff, sometimes it happens, but I will be giving out cupcakes and donuts in the next chapter. Oh, and apparently 'snuck' isn't a word, so I made it one. It's in my dictionary now. It is the past tense form of 'sneak'. So there.

With wishes that you find warm socks ('cause I could use a pair right about now),

-Kat


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, here I am again. I have decided to post my thanks to my reviewers a chapter early because I have so many, I'm afraid I'll lose my list. I write each one down in a little notepad I had laying around. That way, I can remember who's who in case my computer goes haywire or my email shuts down. So, here we go.

hermyandron4evr: I still like your reviews. I especially like the loooooooooooong ones. :)

J.N. Cahill: Not only does he need to apologize, he will have to work at getting her to trust him again. And thanks for noticing his in-character-ness.

cuznhottie: THANK YOU FOR NOTICING THE FACT THAT I USE SPELL CHECK! I love you. I like boxers, too. Especially Draco's.

classicjs: I like saying shit, too.

hoofservant: I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed he's a spoiled brat.

kitty253: Yes, Dumbledore knew about the marriage. Dumbledore knows _everything. Ever._ Creepy, isn't it?

meesah: Yup. Hermione is a bitch. She's sort of allowed... but she will get better.

x3near-perfection: I found some awesome socks, and have a spare pair now. Here you go. throws socks Hope you enjoy them!

x1nfernal: I didn't notice I hadn't gotten to Draco's aura, but I will. Today, as a matter of fact. There's actually some stuff near the beginning of chapter 12 that deals with it, too.

To everyone that wants to know where Harry is: I can't help you. He isn't returning my calls. Butthole.

To everyone else, including but not limited to: Fallen4HPTF, Tamur107, PeanutluvsHP, Amanda tuck, Slyswn28 (thanks for the heirarchy of the Houses!), Elizabeth223, MajorFanFic, Azera, charmed piper, Long.Past, abbi, kriCket xO, PMF, SlytherinGurl, wiccawitch, Alexis, blackaces924, gryffindor at heart, jesse mccartney (thank you for googling, it made my day), yourFAN, happybutterfly321, Sallymander, Sarah-Lynn, EuniKouga, and Crazy4me9234: I love you all and appreciate the kind words, especially 'brilliant', 'awesome', and 'wicked'.

Here are your donuts; milk and coffee are on the table to your right. Please enjoy this nourishment as you read the new chapter. Smooches to all.

Both men rounded on Ginny. "What are you talking about?"

"Blaise, you can be so stupid. Malfoy, is this about Hermione?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I know you are married, and if you are talking about another woman like that, I will tell on you, and you will never be able to get it on with anyone else ever again."

Blaise said, sounding hurt, "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco sighed. "She hates me that much?"

Ginny contemplated her words for a minute. "She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like you at all. What you did is really quite despicable."

"But I did it for a good reason."

"Lying to the person you love about the thing she hates most in the world is... well, it had better be a good fuckin' reason."

"It is." Draco had completely forgotten about Blaise. _Who better to ask about how my woman feels than my woman's best friend?_ It was like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon.

"Well, did you tell her?"

"Yeah, tonight, but she didn't believe me."

"Did you tell her the truth?"

"Yeah, I did, but she doesn't believe me."

"Must be something pretty off the wall."

"It is. But you know how she is. She won't believe anything unless it's right in front of her face or Dumbledore tells her."

"Yeah, I know, I was the one that had to tell her you were in love with her."

Draco got up and moved to the bed, where he sat next to Ginny. "Really?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, she was too busy looking for subtle signs from you to determine if you even liked her to pay attention to the truth that was slapping her in the face."

Draco thought on this for a minute. "So does that means she likes subtle signs?"

Ginny sighed. "No. She likes facts. You know that. She was looking for something that proved you loved her."

"What, was I supposed to come right out and tell her I love her?"

"Yes, stupid. Girls like to hear things like that."

"But what if she didn't love me? I would have looked like a fool."

Ginny sighed. "So what?" She shook her head. "Anyway, that's in the past. What you need to do now is give her some facts. You said you told her the truth, right?"

"Yeah."

"And she's going to check it out tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Ginny thought for a minute. "Don't expect her to jump right back into your arms."

"Why not?"

"Because she's going to be confused. She was mad at you for lying, then you tell her 'the truth' and it doesn't make any sense to her. So she's going to get the facts. If the facts add up, she'll still be angry. She'll need time to sort through things."

"I don't want to wait."

"That's too bad. If you really want her back, you have to let her get herself together first."

Draco was getting frustrated. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Well, you can give her the time she needs. You can also have little meetings with her so she has the chance to talk if she wants to, and you can give her more facts. A new book wouldn't hurt either. Above all," Ginny concluded, "don't force her. Let her come to you. If you force her, she'll only feel worse and want to push you away."

Blaise was standing at the foot of the bed. He was getting frustrated. He wanted Ginny to give _him_ all her attention, not Draco. _Damn him. Why did he have to pick tonight?_

Draco wanted to continue talking, but Ginny cut him off. "That's all I can tell you for now. I'm sure 'Mione will talk to me soon. Now go." Draco opened his mouth, but Ginny interrupted him again. "I was just about to get a booty call when you showed up, and I'm not going to wait any longer. Go home, go to sleep, and think about it tomorrow."

With that, he stood up, winked at Blaise, and walked out the door.

"Now, where were we?" Ginny asked with a grin. Blaise dropped his pants and jumped on top of her.

XXXXX

The next morning, Hermione was up early. She showered, dressed, and left. She grabbed a bagel from a vendor on her way to the Underground and ate it on her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She had to stop in Diagon Alley and pick up some potion supplies.

She completed her business quickly and was on her way out the door of the pub when she felt a hand wrap around her waist and felt another cover her mouth. She tried to scream, but was silenced almost immediately by another person, who whispered '_Silencio'_. She kicked out behind her but only hit brick. She tried to reach her wand, but it was inside her robes and her hands were pinned at her sides by the huge arm wrapped around her. She suddenly heard the man whisper in her ear.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Mudblood bitch running around. What should we do with her, do you think?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe we should throw her to the Dementors, but that wouldn't be nearly enough fun. What say we take her back to the house and sho_ooooooooooooo shit, that hurt!_" Hermione had managed to kick him in the nadgers. The man holding her loosened his grip when he saw what had happened to his mate. It gave her just enough room to grab her wand. She thrust it over her shoulder and mouthed, "_Stupefy!_" It didn't stun him, but did make him loosen his grip enough to let her squirm out of his arms. She turned and ran back into the pub, adrenaline pumping through her veins. This wasn't the first time she had been attacked, and she was certain it wouldn't be the last. She ran up to the wizard who was keeping bar and pointed at her throat, trying to make him understand she couldn't speak. He didn't get it, so she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote the words, 'I have been silenced. Will you please say finite?'

The barkeep complied, and Hermione gave him her thanks and dashed outside to see if the two idiots were still there. She dashed to the alley they had dragged her down, but saw no one. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the road. She stepped inside the Leaky Cauldron and Apparated to work.

When she got there, Dumbledore was sitting at her desk. He looked at her flushed complexion and asked, "How many this time?"

"Two, but I didn't get a chance to see them. They came from behind and silenced me, so I couldn't do anything. I kicked one in a sensitive area, the one holding me dropped me, and I got away."

"Good job, as always. Unfortunate that they continue to try and capture you," he murmured, "but obviously it doesn't bother you much."

"I've sort of grown accustomed to it. It's when they quit trying to kill me that bothers me; my job becomes quite boring." She grinned.

Dumbledore beamed at her from underneath his beard. "I've received a visit from your husband today, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, sir, don't call me that."

"I've always felt it proper to use one's given name."

"Well, if I had my way, it wouldn't be my name." Hermione thought back to last night. "Why did he call on you?"

"He wanted me to know you just found out what he's been doing for the Order."

Hermione nearly fell off her chair. She stared at Dumbledore, at a loss for words. She realized her mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it. "What?"

"You see, we felt it necessary to keep his involvement secret, so-"

"Wait. Wait just a minute. You needed to keep a secret about _my_ husband from _me?_ Why on Earth would you need to do that? Did you think I'd slip up? Tell someone? Why? I have been under the impression for the last _eight months_ that my husband was a _Death Eater_ and no one bothered to correct me? I don't understand." Hermione was completely dumbfounded. _I just don't get it. Why? WHY?_

"You see, Mrs. Malfoy, it wasn't because we didn't trust you."

"Well, could you please explain?"

"Honestly, we thought you knew."

Hermione was at a loss for words. After a few moments, she finally said, "Why would you think that?"

"You have a special sight. You can see people's auras. We assumed you would have read his aura and been able to tell." Dumbledore looked politely confused.

"Well..." she trailed off. She was lost. "How would I be able to tell from his aura?"

"I myself cannot see auras. I have read books on the matter and can only guess at what his might look like. It would seem that it would be a color, probably a green of some sort, which generally appears when the person involved is not acting for the greater good. In this case, it would be on account of him having the Dark Mark, marking him as a Death Eater. I would also assume it to be light in color, because he didn't want to be doing what he was involved in."

Hermione was shocked. He had described Draco's aura almost as though he had actually seen a picture of it. "Yes, that is similar to what is aura looks like. But I didn't know the reasons behind it."

Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback at this information. "I was not aware of that."

"Yes, well, I wasn't either."

"Now, it seems there was something else about his aura."

"Yes, it has silver streaks in it." Hermione stopped. _How could I not have seen it before? Am I really that stupid?_ Pure silver in an aura is a sign of disturbance. _He was – is – disturbed by something in his life. It's a big disturbance, too. The silver bits have gotten bigger in the last eight months._ Things were starting to click in to place now.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked, "Is there anything else you are in need of right now?" She shook her head no. "Well, I'd better be going. I have a school to run, after all." He smiled his benign smile, stood up, and walked to the lift at the end of the hall.

Hermione was still caught up in her thoughts. _Am I really _that_ stupid? _

_I have to talk to Ginny._

A/N:Finish the donuts, please. The readers at my other story left a few, and my boyfriend, who is supposed to be on a diet, devoured them. Please, I beg you, take them with you. Oh, and please review.

With hope,

-Kat


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I love 'em. Awesome, they were. Keep 'em coming and I'll keep writing. Promise.

Hermione tried to work, but it wasn't happening. All she could think about was Draco. That and the fact that her husband had been secretly working against of Voldemort and she hadn't even noticed. _I can't believe I've been so stupid._ She had to talk to someone.

She realized she'd been staring at her desk, where the snake was engraved into the corner. She shook her head, stood up, and made her way to the lift. She stepped in and punched the button that would take her down to the Atrium. She had to find Ginny.

She Flooed to the Burrow, which was where Ginny had been living. She stepped out of the fireplace in the kitchen and saw Molly Weasley at the sink.

"Well, hello, Hermione," Molly said. "What brings you here in the middle of the day?"

"Hi, Molly. I was wondering if Ginny was here. I need to speak to her about something."

"Sorry, dear, she stepped out a few minutes ago. She had to go get a new robe for something. I think she said she was going to Madame Malkin's. Is it something I could help you with?"

Hermione sighed. "I wish, but it's okay. I'll go find her."

"Won't you stay for lunch? It's meatballs today."

"No, thanks, Molly. I've got to be going. The work's been piling up lately. I'll stop by again soon, though. I just don't see enough of anyone lately." Hermione smiled at the older woman, whom had been such a good friend for the last ten years.

"Well, take care, dear. Call on me anytime you like, okay?"

"Of course. I'll be seeing you." With that, she stepped into the fireplace and Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

XXXXX

Draco was trying to pull himself out of bed. When he got home last night, he had spent a few hours tossing about, thinking of Hermione. He was remembering how soft her skin was, how her hair framed her face, how her eyes had brightened with passion as she thrashed underneath him. He couldn't sleep. Finally, after he thought about what Ginny had told him, about talking to her, and being nice, and all of that other horse shit, he had fallen asleep thinking he'd have his wife back in a few days.

He got up, walked to the bathroom, and stripped down to nothing. He turned the water on, then got in the shower. He stood under the water for a few minutes, trying to wake up. Finally, he grabbed his shampoo and started massaging it into his silvery hair. He hadn't told anyone, but after Hermione left him, he switched to her favorite shampoo and conditioner, just so he could pretend when he got out of the shower she would be standing there waiting for him. The reason he didn't tell anyone was because her shampoo and conditioner smelled like lavender. It just wasn't a manly scent, and it sure wasn't fit for a Malfoy.

After about twenty minutes, he stepped out onto a green rug and dried himself off. As he did so, he thought about a way in which he could impress Hermione tonight. He ran his hands through his damp hair, admiring the way it caught the light and shone like silver. He stepped over to the sink and grabbed his moisturizer. (How else would he keep his skin so smooth?) Rubbing it on his chin, he remembered the way Hermione's soft hands had felt on his body. Just the thought caused him to get hard. The next thought was where she had touched him; it only made him harder. _I've got to think about something else, or I'll never be able to get my pants on. What do I hate most in the world? That's easy – The Boy Who Wouldn't Die._ That helped, until he remembered how close he and Hermione used to be at school. _Did they ever… did she ever touch him like that?_ The idea made him angry, but the thought of being touched by Hermione only brought about the memories of last night again.

_Oh, shit, shit, double shit. What do I do now?_ Blaise's words came back to mind. 'Show her you can be trusted.' _Well, okay, but how?_ 'Tell her you'll be back, and come back.'

Then Ginny's words came to mind. 'Give her time.' _What the hell is that supposed to mean? How do I show her I can be trusted, but give her time?_ Blaise had said something about a book…

_I know. I'll give her a book. She likes to read. Fine, that's easy enough. What about time, though? Should I wait, or do it now?_ Well, he couldn't do it now on account of being naked. As much as he didn't care about his nudity, he didn't feel like being arrested right now. Besides, she was probably at work. It wouldn't do to walk into the Ministry chock full of Aurors and other such law enforcement. He was a suspected Death Eater, after all. Maybe he'd drop by the coffee shop again. _Yeah, that'll probably work._ Happy at the idea that he'd see his wife again tonight, he finished his primping and went to get dressed.

XXXXX

Hermione walked up the street to Madame Malkin's. As she passed the ice cream shop, she heard a shout behind her.

"Oi! 'Mione! What are you up to?"

She spun around to see the youngest Weasley chasing her. "Looking for you," she replied, a small smile on her face.

"What for?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about… something that happened last night."

_You mean some_one_, don't you? _Ginny thought. "Yeah, sure. Let's get an ice cream, all right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I was thinking lunch first. That okay?"

"You mean you don't consider ice cream lunch? What's wrong with you?" Ginny replied incredulously, though she was grinning.

Hermione grinned back. "Maybe – if my parents weren't dentists, anyway."

Ginny laughed, then linked her arm through Hermione's, leading her to a small, hidden café just around the corner.

They sat down and each ordered a diet soda while looking at the menu. Hermione had never been here before; it was small and sort of like Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade, but not in a gushy-romanticy-slightly-disgusting kind of way. It was dim inside, but was lit up with Tiffany lamps, and the tables were draped in red and white checkered tablecloths. There was a pool table in the back, along with a dartboard. They received their drinks in tall glass mugs, which were enchanted to stay frosted so their beverages wouldn't get warm. Hermione decided this was her new favorite café. She now had two places to go after work to relax. The only difference was one served coffee and the other served liquor. _This will be a great place to come after really crappy days._ She smiled to herself.

The waitress appeared again, and Ginny ordered some kind of big sandwich with a side of chips. Hermione was surprised to see a chicken Caesar salad on the menu. "Is this place supposed to be modeled after a Muggle restaurant?" she asked the waitress.

"Yes, actually. We even serve beer," she said, then added in a whisper, "even though I think it kind of tastes like pee." Ginny nearly choked, but Hermione only smiled.

"Would you believe it actually is pee?" she asked. The waitress' face paled, and she looked like she was going to be ill. Ginny, meanwhile, was staring at Hermione, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, I know that sounds gross, but it's an easy way to explain how it's made. See, these little microorganisms, called yeast, they're fed something called hops, and their waste, their 'pee', is mostly what beer is made of." The waitress nearly fainted, while Ginny looked like she was trying to hide a grin.

Smiling, Hermione ordered the chicken Caesar salad, dressing on the side,and an orderof breadsticks. Ginny looked like she was itching to say something, so Hermione asked the question for her.

"Is that really what beer is made of? Yes, Ginny, it is. I wasn't lying." Ginny made a gurgling noise in her throat.

"You weren't just… saying that? You were serious?"

"Yep."

"I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore." Ginny did indeed look slightly green, but Hermione couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Not only that, but would you believe a lot of Americans know that, yet drink it anyway?" Ginny grabbed her stomach.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Hermione said, laughing again.

Ginny didn't know whether it was safe to open her mouth or not, but she did anyway. "Please tell me that isn't the reason you wanted to talk to me."

Hermione suddenly quit laughing. "No, it isn't. Though it was a nice distraction." She sighed. "Um, well, it's about… Draco."

Ginny's eyes lit up. _I knew it! _"What about him?"

"Well, he kind of ran into me at Grimmauld Place," she began, explaining how she had almost been caught; how he and Blaise had helped her escape; what she went back for; and what happened between her and Draco.

"Then, when we were done, I said, 'This was a mistake. It won't happen again.' I went home, and it took me forever to fall asleep, because I couldn't quit thinking about him." She took a sip of her drink.

Ginny's face looked as though she was trying to absorb the information Hermione had just given her, when in reality she was gloating over the fact that Hermione was admitting she still had feelings of some kind for her husband. Finally, she spoke.

"Well? When are you going to see him again?"

"What? I'm not. I will not see him again. Didn't you hear me? It was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. I was weak, and I won't let that happen again, either."

"Hermione, isn't he your husband?"

"Well, yes, technically, but-"

"Didn't you love him at one point?"

"Yes, of course, but-"

"Then I don't see a problem .You love him, you're married, he apologized, what's the deal?"

Hermione was completely dumbfounded. "Didn't you hear what I said? He is a DEATH EATER. He LIED to me. He can't be trusted. Why should I commit myself to a man I can't trust?"

"You already did," Ginny said quietly. The waitress came over with their orders. She looked warily at Hermione, expecting her to say something else that would make her sick. Hermione simply smiled at her.

The women sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their meals. Ginny had seemed to not only recover her appetite, but had also inherited Ron's. True, she was eating with some semblance of table manners, but the rate at which she was shoving it into her mouth was almost obscene. Hermione found it was easier to eat if she didn't look at her companion.

About ten minutes later, Hermione dared to look up again. Ginny was daintily wiping the corners of her mouth. She grinned at Hermione, who smiled back through a mouthful of chicken.

"Man, I'm still hungry."

"Why don't you give it a few minutes to settle before you decide that?" Hermione was sure that the small woman sitting across the table from her would be feeling uncomfortably full in about five mintues.

"Nah, I'm going to get something else to eat."

"Did you forget that we're going to get ice cream?"

"Nope. Still got plenty of room for that."

Hermione looked at her, not quite believing what she was hearing. "Sure. Whatever you say."

While Ginny contemplated the menu again, Hermione was thinking about what Ginny had said. _Yes, he did apologize, but that was one hell of a lie. One apology isn't just going to make it up._

_But I still love him._

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this story, but I got writer's block about three paragraphs into this chapter, then my bf's friend died on Wednesday; coincidentally, so did my uncle. So, I had to go to two showings Friday, then two funerals Saturday. So, all in all, it was kind of a crappy day. However, I did finish (YAY!), and now it's posted. Fun stuff, I say. (not)

Hoping you enjoyed,

-Kat


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, thanks again for the reviews. I still appreciate them; it makes me feel loved. Just need to check the email more often; it took me so long to read my reviews I barely had time to post the chapter before I had to leave. I went to Thanksgiving at my bf's grandma's house, whom had just gotten out of the hospital the day before Thanksgiving, then I had to do a three-hour drive up north to my uncle's house for my family's Thanksgiving, and it just kept going from there. Sorry it took sooooooooooo long to update.

I have one particular reviewer I'd like to address.

YAMC: Does that stand for You're A Mother-effing Cocksucker? I don't respond well to flames. If that wasn't what you intended, I apologize. If it was, if you want me to hurry up and write more, don't tell me 'you fucking suck'. It's not constructive, and it doesn't help me be productive. Instead, try phrases like, 'I am having a difficult time waiting for you to write more, please hurry' or 'I really like your story and would enjoy being able to read more of it more often' or even 'write more asap'. If you can't be constructive, don't review. If you don't like the story, don't read it. That's all I have to say on the matter. I have better things to do than tell people to be polite, like WRITE THE DAMN STORY FOR PEOPLE WHO APPRECIATE IT!

Enjoy!

Ginny finally decided on a large order of mozzarella sticks. While they were waiting for them to arrive, Hermione contemplated what she and Ginny had been discussing.

_I still love him. He's my husband. Maybe we could try to work on it._ It was hard for Hermione to swallow her pride, but in this case, maybe she should listen to the other side of the story, just to be fair. After all, Dumbledore himself had confirmed that Draco had been helping the Order work against Voldemort. What else could she do?

Shortly after Ginny finished the mozzarella sticks, she and Hermione stood up and stretched. Ginny was patting her tummy, which looked to be bigger from the enormous amount of food she had consumed. Hermione smiled to herself. _She better watch what she eats. Her metabolism isn't going to go forever._ Suddenly, she remembered what Molly had said about needing a new robe.

"Hey, Gin. Your mom said you came to get a new robe. What for?"

Ginny blushed. "I, um, I'm not fitting into my old ones anymore."

"Why not? You're still as small as you've always been. Are you eating too much? Is there something on your mind? Are you trying to comfort yourself with food? If so, that's not the answer. Comfort food only comforts you for so long before-"

"Herm. Shut up for a minute and I'll tell you."

Hermione immediately shut up, waiting patiently.

Ginny swallowed a couple of times, opened her mouth like she was about to speak, then closed it again. She sighed.

"Gin, what's wrong? Whatever it is, you know you can tell me, right?"

Sighing again, Ginny nodded her head. "Hermione, if I tell you, do you promise to not tell anyone else?"

"Yes, of course. I won't tell a soul."

"Good, because Blaise doesn't know yet."

Hermione recognized that name from somewhere. She racked her brain, then realized it was one of Draco's friends. "What are you doing with him? He's a friend of Draco's. He could be working with Voldemort."

"Well, that's how it started. I was trying to spy for the Order on some suspected members. I kept running into Blaise. We talked a little, then we stopped for coffee, then we had dinner, then…" she trailed off.

"Then… what?" Hermione was getting a little wary, thinking she might know where this conversation was going.

"I fell for him. He told me he loved me, and, well… We got married."

"Gin! That's wonderful! Why didn't you tell anyone?" She paused. "Why wasn't it in the Daily Prophet?"

"Because it was a Muggle wedding. We went to the government office and had an official marry us. The announcement wasn't in the Daily Prophet because no one knew. You're the only one besides Blaise, Draco, and me."

"Why would you hide it from me? Did you think I'd just run around and tell everyone if you asked me not to?"

"Well, no, but… you had enough stuff going on with work and Draco already. I didn't want to give you another burden to think about all the time."

"Well, congratulations! I'm so happy for you. I'm also a little disappointed you didn't invite me, though."

"Anyway," Ginny said determinedly, "we got married. It was just for us. We haven't been living together, for security reasons. We have been, however, having sex as often as possible, which really isn't very often."

Hermione was starting to piece things together. "You got married, and you're having sex, and now your robes don't fit and you're eating like a pig. Are you…?"

"Yeah. We're pregnant." Ginny looked down at her shoes, waiting for the disappointed response she was sure Hermione was going to have.

"OH, MERLIN! Ginny, oh, Ginny. I'm so happy for you!" Ginny looked up. This isn't what she was expecting. _She's happy? What the hell?_

"I thought you were going to say something about Blaise being, well, close to Voldemort." She looked at Hermione. _She honestly looks happy for me. I never expected that._

"Well, that isn't such a big deal. You said he's a good guy, right?" Ginny nodded her head. "And he was honest and up-front with you, right?" Ginny nodded again. "And you love him, right?" Ginny nodded her head a third time. "Well, then, where's the problem? Why _wouldn't_ I be happy for you?" Hermione smiled.

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the gods. I have someone to talk to. Hermione, it's wonderful. I never thought I'd be so happy to have my hands and feet swell up." Hermione laughed.

"So, did you get your robes yet?"

"No, I was on my way. I don't know what to get, because I don't know what I'm going to need them for. Everyday ones, of course, but should I get dress ones, too?"

"I'd wait and see. Maybe you won't need them, or maybe you can let one of your robes out a little. When are you due, anyway?"

"In about seven and a half months, I think."

"You're showing kind of early, then. I noticed a little bump when you finished your lunch. I thought it was because your stomach was so swollen with food it was poking out of your gut."

"Yeah, well, being as small as I am, I'm not surprised."

"Listen, Gin, I'd love to stay and help you look, but I've got to get back to work. Rain check?"

"Yeah, actually I'd rather wait and go shopping with you later. Is that okay?"

Hermione grinned. "Of course. I'd love to help." She hugged Ginny and told her she'd be free later, around five or so. She normally took a break around then anyway, just to stretch and get a bite to eat. The two made plans to meet at the ice cream shop at ten after five that night. With another smile, Hermione Disapparated back to the Ministry.

XXXXX

Back at her desk, she realized she couldn't concentrate on work any more than she could before lunch, except this time, it was because of Ginny. _I can't believe she's married, and she's going to be a mom, and _I'm the only one who knows!_ That is so _AWESOME! _I wonder when she's going to tell Blaise…_

…which brought her right back to Draco, supposed 'best friend' to Blaise. Fortunately, she seemed to be able to concentrate better, even though she still couldn't get him out of her mind. At least she wasn't staring at the corner of the desk anymore. She dug out her favorite quill and started reading through a stack of reports that had been left on her desk in the hour she was gone for lunch.

XXXXX

It was about three o'clock, and Draco was ready for a break. He had been at his haberdasher's, getting fitted for next season's wardrobe. Just because he ended up in a black cloak four out of the seven nights a week with a mask over his head didn't mean on the other three he was sitting at home, waiting for someone to call. He regularly attended balls and galas, fundraisers and concerts, and even patronized the Muggle theatres occasionally. _I am, after all, a Malfoy, and we need to keep the appearance of being cultured for the Ministry._ What he didn't tell anyone was that his personal nights off were about a million times more enjoyable than any night he was forced to run around in the dark, scaring people for a lunatic, instead of listening to a fine soprano or tripping the light fantastic. (A/N: Yeah, it's a really archaic phrase for 'dancing', but doesn't it sound fancy?) Appearances count, after all.

Anyway, he had been standing still for about an hour getting measured, after spending around three hours picking out shirts and suits, and pairing them with fabrics and colors. He wasn't gay; anyone that had met him face-to-face would rather eat a plate full of cow shit than even _think_ the words 'Draco Malfoy' and 'gay' in the same sentence. He was the original metrosexual. However, it was really tiring, mostly since the man sent out to help him was new and kept suggesting stupid things, like 'I think the tux would look really good in snakeskin' and 'Do you want matching socks'. Anyone that had met Draco Malfoy for more than three minutes knew his motto was 'Simple yet Elegant'. Snakeskin was _sooo_ '90s. He decided after he was done with this dumbbutt, he deserved a quick meal out. He knew of this little place that had just opened in Diagon Alley that served Muggle food. He had tried it once and quite enjoyed it.

He strolled along, looking at the shop windows, seeing if the newest broom was out yet. He had gotten the new Starchaser about a month ago, and they were supposed to be available for retail sale soon. Once he realized the store didn't even have the display model yet, he turned to Flourish and Blotts. He figured he'd get Hermione her book while he was here.

He stepped into the store, squinting a little so his eyes could adjust to the light. "Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you here," the manager trilled. She was older, around her seventies, and had been working here as long as he could remember. He smiled and returned her greeting.

"Abigail, how are you, my dear? I haven't seen you in a while. How are the grandkids?" They conversed for a few minutes. Finally, he broke in to the conversation.

"Abigail, I need a book for a special person."

"Well, you've come to the right place, then," she said, smiling.

"Good to know. Now, this person, she, well… she likes books. I don't know what she has, though, since I haven't seen her in a few months. I was wondering if you knew of any good books?"

She smiled again. "Of course I do. As a matter of fact, we just received the newest Anne Rice book."

"What's she write about?"

"One of her most popular series is the _Vampire Chronicles_, the first of which is called _Interview With a Vampire_. We just received it about an hour ago. It's in our Muggle Fiction. If you'll just follow me…"

He followed her to the back of the store, thinking that title sounded familiar from somewhere, and waited for her to emerge from the back room. She reappeared with a cloud of dust and some packing material stuck in her hair. "Well, here you are, my dear. Do you think she'll like it?"

"I hope so. Have many people put a copy on hold?"

"Just a few, one being our best customer, Hermione Granger."

Draco stopped in his tracks. "Hermione… _Granger_?"

"Yes, dear. She stops in at least once a week, if not more. She's a delightful girl, just delightful. Seems a bit sad, though, like she lost someone and hasn't been able to get over it."

"Right. Well, just put this on my account, would you? I seem to have left all my money at the haberdasher's." Abigail thought he seemed distracted, but didn't want to intrude.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Well, have a good day, then. Come back again!"

He waved vaguely at the floor and nearly ran into the door when he left. _She's calling herself Granger again? Can she… is she… I… _He sighed. _I'm going to need more than a book._ He sighed again and made his way to the diner.

He sunk into his favorite chair, near the window, and waited for the waitress. She came over and asked him what he'd like to drink.

"I'll take a beer, please."

"Not to contradict you, sir, but I want to tell you what beer _is_ before you pay for it."

Draco looked up into her pale face. "What?"

"Well, sir, it's… waste."

"What?"

"It, well, it's _pee_, sir. Something about microorganisms eating and their waste is what beer is made of."

"Where did you hear that?"

"There was a young woman in here, at this table, actually, about three hours ago. She came in with a friend, who had an _enormous_ appetite-"

"What did she look like?"

The waitress looked startled. "Well, ah, she had really long, dark, brownish-red hair, and it was curly, and she was kind of short-"

"And the friend?"

"She had really long, _very_ red hair, I've never seen that color red before, and she was short, too-"

"Okay." Draco thought for a minute. "Well, let me tell you something. That first one you were telling me about, she is one of the smartest witches alive. If she said it's pee, it's pee. That aside, I want something mildly alcoholic but doesn't taste very good. I would say beer falls into that category, wouldn't you?" He smiled at her.

She looked like she was about to pass out, but smiled a little and went to go get his drink.

He reclined in his seat, watching the pedestrians pass by. The waitress brought his beer and asked him if he was ready to order. He told her he'd like 'an order of the fried cheese things that looked like fingers', he'd order dinner when he was done with them, and don't interrupt him with anything unless it was an emergency or to bring him another beer.

He watched the sun gradually sink lower in the sky. After about forty-five minutes, he ordered his dinner, a spread of ribs with chips and another beer. When the waitress sat the dripping mass of barbecue sauce in front of him, he nearly got sick. "That looks absolutely disgusting. What's it supposed to be?"

"It's the ribcage of some sort of animal with meat that you're supposed to eat off the bones."

"I, um, I can't. Please remove it from my face. I'll pay, but that has got to be one of the most disgusting things I've seen in my life." He got up, threw some gold on the table, and hurried out of the restaurant. He was concentrating on not throwing up so hard he forgot to watch where he was going and walked straight into a petite woman with long hair and knocked her flat.

A/N: Who'd he knock down? Hehehehe!

And: Poo. I think this chapter was kind of poo-y.

Later,

-Kat


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, really, now. I had something like thirty-five reviews two chaps ago, and last chap got me 10. _10._ Y'all that aren't reviewing are bringing me down. Okay, hang on a minute. sighs Ahhhh, yummy. If you've never had a Dove ice cream bar, you just don't know what you're missing. Oh, it's like heaven onna stick. sighs again> Now, what was I saying? Oh, yeah. I know I'm on at least 60 Author Alert lists, and 25 favorite stories lists, so… what's the deal? I know hermyandron4evr has both my stories on her favorites (she told me, 'hugs') and slyswn28 reviews every single chapter the second it comes out (I love you, slytherinswn, in a straight, hetero-friendly way 'hugs'), and kitty253 is awesome about it, too (thanks, Charlotte 'hugs')… so where's everyone else? I know there are other loyal people out there (charmed piper, you're in there, too), but for the most part, I'm getting lonely.

I also wanted to respond to one other reviewer again (if you have a weak stomach, you may not want to read this. Seriously. It's also funny, though…)

Nicole-HP-fan: I was in a kind of weird mood when I wrote that part, plus I had just finished watching Sealab 2021 on Adult Swim (gotta love the old school bumps), and I was thinking about the episode when white Debbie decided to get pregnant. So she's interviewing all the guys to see who she wants to be the daddy. She's talking to Sparks (the guy in the wheeled chair) and he says 'blah', causing Debbie to say 'blah', and he says, "A Modest Proposal". She says, "By whom?" He replies, "Jonathan Swift". She asks, "What's it about?" He replies, "Eating babies." To make a long story short, he talks about 'real baby-back ribs, dripping with sauce', which is why I made Draco say what he said; plus, he's not into messy stuff, and he didn't expect to see a great big piece of animal dripping with _anything_. So, that's that. I, personally, also like country style spareribs, grilled at home, covered with mesquite sauce. It's one of life's finer things (if you live in northern Michigan, anyway).

Okay, now that I've grossed you all out, please continue with my story. Thanks! 'wicked grin'

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry, I wasn't-" he paused mid-sentence. _Hermione_. "I, uh, hi. How's it going?" _Oh, my gods, can I get any stupider?_

"Just fine, aside from the getting thrown to the ground part. And yourself?" she inquired.

"Oh, I'm, er, just, ah, fine, just fine. So," he finally got out, "what brings you to, um, here?" _OH, MY GODS. WHAT IS MY PROBLEM? I SOUND LIKE A THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD!_

"I'm meeting a friend in about two minutes. Yourself?"

"I was, ah, just finishing eating," he replied, then remembered the mass of… stuff… sitting on the plate he had left at the restaurant. He felt slightly nauseous again.

"Was it good?" she asked conversationally.

"I, er, I don't know. It looked so disgusting I had to leave before I got ill."

She looked sideways at him. "Let me guess. It was big and messy, right?"

"Ah, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I'm your wife, remember? I know stuff about you."

_She's my wife again? This looks promising._ "Good to hear. Yeah, it was something about 'ribs', I think."

"Ah. For you I would recommend the chicken Alfredo, or maybe the veal Parmigana, with a side salad and a glass of white wine."

_Holy shit, she does know me. That sounds really good._ "Want to grab a bite? I could try what you suggested," he asked hopefully.

"No, thanks, I've got to meet a friend. Would you like to come? I think you might know her," she replied politely.

"You don't think she'd mind?"

Hermione considered. "I don't know. Probably not, but she might change her mind. She's been kind of temperamental lately."

"Well, okay, let's go." He held his arm out as to escort her, and she took it quietly. They strolled along for a few minutes, until they reached the ice cream shop. Hermione heard a shout from behind her again.

"Mione! What took you—oh, I'm sorry, who's your friend?" Draco turned around to see the littlest Weasley/Zabini for the second day in a row. "Oh, Dra—er, Malfoy. What… _oh._" Ginny looked kind of surprised, but a little happy. "Well, if you want some time…"

Hermione jumped in. "No, Gin, Draco just asked if he could accompany me, and I said it was up to you. He kind of ran in to me, so I thought I'd invite him. That okay?" she asked.

"Well, if he doesn't mind shopping."

Hermione turned to look at Draco, mischief sparkling in her brown eyes. "Well, I think he might be able to suffer for a few hours, right?" She grinned.

_Oh gods, she is beautiful. She's naughty, too, teasing Ginny like that. I love her._ He sighed out loud, looking kind of put out. "Well, if you're only going to be doing it for a few hours, I guess. That just isn't really enough time to get the proper clothes, though."

Ginny looked like she was about to fall over. "Mione, do you know what a good man you've got there?"

Hermione laughed. _She sounds like an angel,_ Draco thought. "It's only nice at first. When all you want is a new pair of shoes, and he insists on shopping for two more 'just in case', then finding two outfits for each pair of shoes, well, it can get a little old." She grinned at Draco.

He grinned back. "Well, when you have three pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, three hoodies, and one skirt with one dress shirt, the combinations are limited. I was just trying to 'expand her horizons'."

Ginny laughed. _They are SO made for each other,_ she thought. "All right, Mr. Fashion Expert, let's go find me some robes." The three of them set off for Madame Malkin's.

Two hours later, Ginny had three new robes for everyday and one cloak set. The cloak was a forest green crushed velvet, with matching satin trim around the sleeves and hem. It came with a dress in the green satin, trimmed in velvet, with a charm that caused it to grow and fit itself to her, no matter what size her stomach became. It was a gift from Hermione. Ginny had also received a set of navy every occasion robes that had little flecks of navy blue metallic incorporated, so it sparkled when she moved; a chocolate brown velour robe, lined with wool, for the cold months coming ahead, with matching mittens and scarf; and a dark gray robe trimmed with silver, for around the house and town. Draco, of course, had helped pick out the colors to go with her hair, and had bought the outside cloak as a present for their marriage. Ginny tried to deny it, since Draco had also rented the honeymoon suite for them, plus had paid for her wedding outfit (since her father didn't know about the wedding, he couldn't help), and been a witness for Blaise.

Anyway, as soon as they stepped onto the street, Ginny's stomach gave a huge rumble. She sighed and told the two 'thanks' for accompanying her, but she hadn't been home since before lunch, so she was going to go eat dinner with her mom. She smiled and hugged Hermione, then Draco, thanking them again for everything. "If you ever need something, don't hesitate to call on me, okay?"

"Of course, Gin. Well, have a good night," Hermione said, and with a smile, Ginny Disapparated to the Burrow.

Hermione and Draco were left standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, looking kind of uncomfortable with each other, but not wanting to leave. _This is the most time I've spent with her in so long, and there hasn't been a harsh word, even. I don't want it to end._

_I don't want to leave him, but I don't know how to say goodbye,_ Hermione thought to herself. _You don't have to say 'goodbye', you know,_ the little voice in her head told her. _You're right,_ she thought, and before she could change her mind, she blurted out, "I'm hungry. Want to get dinner?" She held her breath, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I would love to," he replied, not thinking of anything except spending more time with his beautiful wife.

"Well, okay, then. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to try that, ah, chicken thing you told me about," he said.

"Sounds great. Let's go." They linked arms and made their way up the street. They made idle conversation about the weather and Puddlemere United, even though Hermione didn't really like Quidditch as much as Draco did. He knew this, and was surprised she brought the subject up. _Is she trying to make me comfortable? Is she-_

He didn't have time to finish his thought, because they had just seen the line outside the little restaurant. "Oh, my," Hermione said. "Maybe we'll just come back another time."

"No, no, don't worry about it. I see they have a host seating people, and he looks familiar," he mused. "Stay here for just a moment. I'll be right back." Hermione stood where she was and watched his blond head make its way through the throng of people standing in line. _I wonder what he's up to._

A few minutes later, he made his way back to Hermione, smiling. "We should have a seat in about three minutes, Mione." He hoped she wouldn't notice what he called her, or better yet, that she would and would be okay with that. He briefly remembered last night, mostly the part where she told him he wasn't allowed to call her that.

"How do you do that?" she asked, slightly amazed. "You're just popular, I expect, Drakie-poo." She gave him an evil grin. She knew he hated being called that. _So she doesn't want me to call her that still. At least she noticed._ He smirked at her just because he could.

"All right, I get it. I'm sorry." Hermione stiffened. _Oh, for crying out loud, NOW what did I say?_ "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting… never mind…" she trailed off. _She wasn't expecting what?_ He thought back to what he had said. _All I said was 'I'm sorry'. Oh, maybe that's it._

"I'm sorry. Was that it?" he asked. She was saved from replying by the host calling out, "Table for two, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. This way, if you please." Hermione froze.

"Come on, everyone's watching," Draco urged. It was true; most of the people standing about were looking around for the 'Mrs.'. Draco was one of the Most Eligible Bachelors in Europe, according to _Witch Weekly_. With his looks, his personality, and of course his money, he was almost like the equivalent of America's JFK, Jr., who was snatched up by that woman that looked like a blond vulture. Everyone was wondering _who_ could have snagged him? He was the catch of the century.

Hermione couldn't believe it. _Yes, it's true, but does he have to announce it to the entire world?_ People talk. By tomorrow, it would be all over London. By the next day, all of England. Day after that, probably most of Europe would know. _Not exactly low profile._ How was she going to show her face at work tomorrow?

"Come on, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco whispered in her ear. He took her by the elbow and guided her through the crowd. Everyone was on tiptoe, trying to see her. _I can't believe this is happening to me._ She heard the whispers run through the crowd. 'She's nothing special.'

'She must have put him under a spell.'

'She's probably in it for the money.'

'What does he see in her?'

'She must be good in bed, that's all I can think of.'

"All right, that's enough," Draco yelled to the crowd. Everyone fell silent. "Yes, I'm married. It's not because she's good in bed, though she is," he said with a smirk. "She's not in it for the money; she has a good job. Now, if you'll excuse us, we are quite hungry. If anyone bothers her, they will have to answer to me."

No one spoke. They parted ways and let the couple through. Every eye was on them, and Hermione couldn't stand it. "I'm really not that hungry anymore," she whispered.

"Nonsense. I can hear you stomach."

"No, it's okay. Let's just leave."

"No. I will not let it be known that my wife is afraid to go out in public with me. It reflects poorly on you, and in return, reflects poorly on me."

"Draco, I can't be seen with you! Think of what it would do to my career!"

Draco was hurt by her remark. He knew he was putting her in a precarious position, but the fact that she was more concerned about her job than him really irritated him.

"Would you feel better if I escorted you to the restroom so you could change your appearance?" His tone was slightly frosty.

Completely oblivious to how he was feeling, Hermione looked up at him, gratitude filling her eyes. "Yes, please, if you would."

_How can I deny her?_ The look of thanks and relief in her eyes made him ignore his own hurt feelings. He immediately asked where the restroom was and took her there.

A few minutes later, Hermione emerged, not looking like herself at all. Her hair was still long and curly, but it was now a dark brown, almost black. Her eyes were no longer chocolate colored, they were ice blue. Her skin had also become quite pale, almost as pale as his own. She had also changed the color of her cloak to a dark purple.

"Darling, you look absolutely gorgeous." Draco was practically drooling. _Not that she wasn't hot before, but change is the spice of life, right?_

"You think so?" she asked, twirling.

"Yes. I have only one request, though."

"What's that?"

"Change your eyes back to brown, please."

"Why? Don't you like blue?" she asked, a little uncertain.

"Not on you. I love your eyes. You just don't look like, well, _you_ without them."

She blushed a little. "Okay, but just for you," she teased. She swished her wand in front of her face and her eyes changed back. "How's that?"

"Beautiful."

Hermione was flustered. She felt like she was a teenager on her first date. _I don't know why; I know Draco. I'm married to him, for Merlin's sake. He's my _husband._ Why do I feel so… unsure of myself?_

"Well, are you finally ready?" Draco offered his arm to her again. She took it, following him. They were seated at a little table in the back, away from prying eyes. The news that Draco Malfoy was married, and had his wife here with him, had already spread through the restaurant. Everyone followed their progress all the way to the very back of the room.

They sat down and ordered onion rings and mozzarella sticks. While they were waiting for the appetizers to appear, they sipped on their drinks and made small talk. When the food finally arrived, they ordered dinner and wine. Draco ordered the veal Parmigana, and Hermione the chicken Alfredo. Instead of a white wine, they decided on a drier red. They also ordered Caesar salads and garlic breadsticks.

After the mozzarella sticks and most of the onion rings had disappeared, Draco pulled his package out from underneath the table. "Mrs. Malfoy, I bought something for you." They had decided to stick with 'Mrs. Malfoy' just in case someone overheard her first name and put two and two together.

"You didn't have to do that, Draco." She smiled shyly as he extended the package across the table to her.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I buy a present for my wife?"

She flushed again. _It's so… strange. I know I'm his wife, but I sure don't feel like it. It just doesn't sound… right._ She accepted the package and slowly unwrapped the brown paper.

"Oh, Draco, how did you know?" she squeaked, admiring the front cover. "I've had a hold on this for _months_. How did you…?"

"I have my sources." _Thanks, Abigail._

"I don't know what to say."

"'Thank you' would be a good start," he teased.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it so much." She beamed at him. She flipped the book over and admired the rest of the artwork. "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you again." She stood up, walked around to his side of the table, and gave him a kiss.

_Oh, this is what I've wanted for so long._ Draco wanted the kiss to stretch on for hours.

- - - - -

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ Hermione was surprised at herself. _Am I really that desperate that I'm kissing him for giving me a book?_ She hoped that wasn't the case. Instead of breaking it off, though, she deepened it, leaning in to position herself better. He moaned deep in his throat, which only excited her more. She suddenly realized she probably looked kind of stupid standing like that. Draco seemed to notice, too, because he pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She couldn't help but wind her arms around his neck and thread her fingers in to his hair. _This feels so… right. I think this is meant-_

She didn't get to finish her thought because the waiter showed up at that moment. He cleared his throat and waited for the couple to look at him.

"Yes?" Draco sounded a bit angry at being interrupted.

"I just came to see if I should find you a private room."

"That would be nice. If you have a private room, why didn't you sit us there to begin with?" Draco definitely sounded peeved at the thought.

"I apologize, sir, but it was being used at the time."

Draco seemed to be appeased. "Yes, take us there, please."

"Follow me, sir." They went up a flight of stairs and entered the first room on the left. "Your dinner will be brought up shortly, unless you'd like a little time to get settled in first?"

"Have it brought up in ten minutes."

"As you wish, sir. Would you like more wine brought up with it?"

"Of course. Did you think we would eat our dinner with nothing to drink?"

"I apologize, sir," the waiter was bowing now, "you will not be bothered again."

"See to it." Draco shut the door in the waiter's face.

"That was kind of rude, you know."

"Yeah, well, that was a kind of stupid question, you know."

Hermione giggled a bit. "Yes, it was. Still…"

Draco cut her off with a finger on her lips. "Now, where were we?"

Hermione smiled nervously. "Um, I'm not sure. Maybe you should refresh my memory."

"I think I can arrange that," Draco said, smirking.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I apologize for taking so long to update, but I've had a bit of trouble getting the energy to do anything besides stay awake. Once again, I'm sorry, and I hope it doesn't take this long to update again.

Once again, here is another exciting chapter, which contains sex. Yes, more sex. I've noticed stories that have lots of sex get lots of reviews. Strange… maybe that's why it's supposed to be rated R… so here is some more sex for you. Enjoy.

**Be warned, though, there are some graphic and explicit terms. I'm not even kidding. If you think it needs to be changed or altered in any way, let me know in a review and I will do so immediately. If I'm reported, I won't be able to update either story for at least a month.**

Draco pulled Hermione in to his lap again, once again wrapping his arms around her waist. She grinned down at him again. They continued to snog for the next ten minutes.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione looked up. "Draco, I think dinner's here."

He sighed. "Sounds like it. Can I have you for dessert?"

Hermione shivered. _Yes, of course. I thought you'd never ask._ "Maybe," she replied slyly.

They straightened their clothes and took their seats at opposite sides of the table. Draco called for the waiter to enter. The door opened and the room was filled with the scent of good Italian food. Hermione was starving, and Draco was almost drooling. _I hope this is better than that… stuff… I ordered earlier._

Two steaming dishes were set on the table, alongwith a wicker basket filled with breadsticks. Their salads were set to the left of their dishes. Deep green linen napkins appeared on their laps, and real silver tableware appeared next to their plates. Hermione thanked the waiter, who bowed out of the room after filling their glasses with wine.

Draco looked slightly apprehensive at the silver plate in front of him. _It looks messy._ "This looks awfully messy, Hermione," he told her.

"It's not, as long as you know how to use a fork and knife. I promise," she said, seeing the dubious look on his face. He stuck his tongue out at her. "That's really mature," Hermione replied, a grin on her face. "Just try it before you make a decision, okay?"

He picked up his fork and knife and cut a small piece. He lifted it to his mouth slowly. _I love his mouth. It's so sexy._ She realized she was staring and quickly picked up her own utensils. She swirled a little bit of the fettuccine on to her fork and brought it to her mouth. _Heavenly. This is absolutely delicious._ She swallowed and took a little drink of her wine. _Ahh, perfect. Great wine, great food, great company, what more could I ask for?_

- - - - -

Draco was in the process of trying to talk himself intoactually placing the meat in his mouth when he noticed Hermione staring at him. _Hmm. Let's see what happens if I do this…_ He slowly raised the fork to his mouth and watched her eyes follow his every move. He placed the veal in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the fork. She suddenly tore her gaze away from his mouth and picked up her fork. A light pink graced her cheeks. _Mmmm, she looks better than this food._ He began chewing his food. A slightly surprised look overtook his face. _It's not too bad,_ he reflected. He was used to the best cuisine in the world, and as this went, it was actually pretty good. He remembered that Hermione had recommended this for him. _Damn, she's good._ He took a drink of his wine and reached for a breadstick. He tore off a piece and popped it into his mouth. He almost fell off his chair. _Oh, Merlin, I never knew bread could taste so good._ He didn't even chew it for a moment, savoring the way it melted in his mouth. _Dear gods, I could eat these every day, all day._

He nearly forgot that Hermione was sitting across from him, he was so into the little bite of bread in his mouth. _The only thing that tastes better is Hermione._ He looked up to see her smiling at him.

- - - - -

Hermione was in the process of enjoying her pasta when she noticed Draco jump. She looked up to see a piece of breadstick in his hand. His eyes were closed and he had an expression of pure bliss on his face. _What, he's never had a breadstick before?_ She watched him sit like that for almost two minutes. _Maybe I should try one of those. Judging by the expression on his face, they must be almost orgasmic._ _Mmmm, orgasmic._ She shuddered and a series of pictures flashed through her mind, most of them memories of times she had sex with him. She smiled. He looked up at her and nearly blushed. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing except the expression of pure bliss on your face."

"Like that, huh?"

"You know it," she said with an evil look on her face. _Did I really just say that?_

"Well, as delicious as this meal is, I can think of something even better."

"What's that?"

"You." Hermione shuddered again. She remembered the way his hands had roamed her body last night. Suddenly, everything seemed brighter and more defined. She noticed the cool feel of the fork in her hand and the way her winereflected the candlelight. _I am so turned on._

She finally found her voice. "Oh." She couldn't manage anything else. She was too busy looking at him, imagining him naked. She gulped.

"Come over here." Hermione found the energy to stand up and wandered around the table. "Bring your chair."

"Do I have to? I'd rather sit… somewhere else," she said vaguely.

- - - - -

_Gee, wonder where she wants to sit,_ he mused. "And where would that be?"

"On your…" _Oh, come on say it,_ "… cock." She whispered it, barely loud enough for him to hear.

_Did she really say it? Tell me she said it. _"Come again? I don't think I heard you."

She looked up into his face. There was a determined look in her eyes, mixed with a look of pure lust. "I want to sit on your cock."

_Yes! I knew it!_ He mentally slapped himself a high five. "Well, what's stopping you?"

She sauntered over to him, swaying her hips. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she made it to his chair, slowly turned around, and bent over a little. _Oh, I love her ass._ She took her time sitting down, which excited Draco to the point of being slightly uncomfortable. She wiggled against him, trying to get comfortable, which would be nearly impossible because of his erection. _Only way she's going to be comfortable is with… don't think about it. I'm only going to be disappointed. There's no way she'll fuck me here._

- - - - -

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ Hermione was so nervous she was nearly shaking. She couldn't remember ever doing something so bold. _Though,_ she mused, _if I'm going to do it, this is the guy to be doing it with._ She slowly sat down and wiggled around, pretending to get comfortable, when really she was teasing him. It immediately became apparent she didn't need to work to arouse him. She smirked to herself.

"May I try a bite of your dinner?" she asked.

"Mmph," he replied.

"I assume that's a yes."

"Mmph."

She grinned to herself. _I guess I'm pretty good at this seduction thing._ She picked up the utensils and cut herself a piece of veal. She turned around to look him in the eye while she brought it up to her mouth. She did the same thing he had done earlier and wrapped her mouth around the tender meat, then licked her lips. She swallowed and said, "Yummy."

She felt him jerk underneath her. _Hmm, what next?_ She plucked the piece of breadstick out of his hand and, instead of breaking off a piece, she slid it into her mouth. _This really is a good breadstick._ She bit off a piece and pulled the rest out. She closed her eyes and put on an expression of delight. When she finished, she sat the remainder of the bread down and liked her fingers one at a time, looking him in the eye, moaning softly. "Mmm, that is one good stick." She heard his sudden intake of breath.

She still couldn't believe she was doing this. Not only that, but by this point, her blood was pumping through her veins so quickly, her every nerve had become sensitized to the slightest touch. She didn't have to fake the look of pleasure when she licked her fingers, because it felt incredibly good. _Wonder if that's what it feels like for a guy._ If it was, no wonder they liked getting head so much.

- - - - -

_Where did she learn how to do this?_ Draco could barely contain himself. When she pulled her fingers out of her mouth, slightly damp, he nearly lost it in his pants. _I can't take much more of this._ He slowly slid his hands underneath her cloak, feeling the smooth skin of her thighs. She wiggled a little at his touch, making her rub against him more. He groaned out loud. _Good thing she's mine._

She turned around so she was straddling him. He leaned forward to capture her lips for a deep kiss, but she turned his head away and licked the outside of his ear. He groaned again. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him. _No one_ had ever affected him like this.

He slid his fingers up her leg, touching her inner thigh. She sighed and bent down to bite his neck. _Oh, dear Merlin, I can't take this anymore._ He moved to slide his hand inside her panties only to realize there were none. _Holy shit._ He didn't bother with her clit, he simply slid his fingers inside her. _Holy shit._ She was so hot, so wet, he nearly lost it again. He closed his eyes, took three deep breaths, and reopened his eyes. He looked at her face, which was contorted inecstasy. He moved her back a little so he could get free of his pants. As soon as he sprung free, he picked her up, moved her forward, and sat her down on his cock. She looked surprised, but pleased.

"So."

"What?"

"Wanna fuck?"

"Mmph." As she said this, he slid inside her. Her eyes sprung open, and she gasped. He took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her. Their tongues did battle, until he started to thrust in to her. She gasped again, then moaned out loud. _That has to be one of the sweetest sounds in the world._ She was so caught up in the feel of him moving inside her, she seemed to have forgotten the fact that they were in a restaurant, supposedly eating dinner. He was too busy to grab his wand, so he stuffed the last bite of the breadstick in her mouth and she bit down, groaning. _Oh, gods. Oh, gods. Oh, Merlin._ She suddenly tensed up even more, then he felt her entire body shudder. Her nails dug into his back through his shirt, and she threw her head back, narrowly missing the dinner left on the table. The scream coming from her throat was quieted a little when he covered her mouth with his. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he growled her name into her mouth while emptying himself.

- - - - -

Hermione was still in the throes of her orgasm when she felt the telltale jerk from Draco, meaning he had come. It only served to make her peak again. His mouth was still covering hers, so her scream went mostly unnoticed.

She was so exhausted. _I forgot how much energy this takes._ She fell forward, leaning on Draco's shoulder, and buried her face in his neck. They were both panting as though they had, well, just had incredible sex, which they had. Hermione felt like she had died and gone to heaven. _Oh, Merlin, thank you for this opportunity._ She heaved a final sigh and snuggled closer to Draco. _He smells different, but good._ She smiled into his shoulder and pushed herself up so she could see him. "Well, how was it?"

His eyes were closed, and his face looked peaceful. _Oh, gods, please tell me he enjoyed it._ After a minute, he opened his eyes, and Hermione saw that they were slightly unfocused and looked dazed. She smiled in satisfaction. _Good. Glad he liked it._

She sat there for another minute, just staring at him, when there was a knock at the door. They both turned their head towards the intrusion. Hermione jumped up and performed a cleansing charm while Draco tucked himself back in his pants. She ran a hand through her hair and sat down on her side of the table again while Draco called out for the intruder to identify themselves.

"It's your waiter, Mr. Malfoy. I have received a message for Mrs. Malfoy. Would you like it now, or shall I return later?"

Hermione stood and went to the door. "I'll take that, than-" she stopped, a stunned look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit, Hermione, or should I say, _Mrs. Malfoy._ What did you think, I would leave you two alone for more than half an hour at a time?"

"But I've only seen you… um… you're a friend of Draco's right?" She looked over at Draco, a question in her eyes.

"Let him in, Mrs. Malfoy. I'd recognize that bastard's voice anywhere. Come in, Zabini."

The dark-haired man waltzed in to the room. He glanced at Hermione, whose robe was crooked, then at Draco, whose hair was slightly messed up. They both appeared flushed, and their lips were swollen.

"Was it good?"

Hermione blushed and Draco smirked. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Draco! Do you mind? I hardly even know this guy!"

"Don't worry, he won't tell. Will you?" Draco looked like he was teasing, but his voice had a thread of steel in it.

"No, no, of course not. Besides, I've got Ginny." Blaise smirked back at Draco, who grinned.

"Boys," Hermione huffed under her breath.

"So," Draco continued, "what brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Liar."

"No, really. I got in line shortly after you two came inside. Everyone was talking about 'Mrs. Malfoy'." Blaise snickered. "I just _had_ to find out who it was, so I came in."

"How'd you know where we were?"

"Duh. You're Malfoy, remember? Malfoys get the best, most private places in restaurants. Well, everywhere, really," he considered. "So where else would you be, in the kitchen? Or the front window, maybe? No, I thought, he would be hiding if he had the Mrs. with him. So, here I am." He grinned.

"You're a bastard."

"Technically, no. To you, yes."

"What do you want?" Draco was getting impatient. Besides, he wanted another breadstick, but his manners prevented him from eating in front of a guest.

"It's about, well…" Blaise trailed off, with a significant look at Hermione.

"She knows. It's okay."

"Well, actually, it's not. It's kind of impor-" Blaise broke off, with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face.

Draco knew why, too. His forearm had burned at the same time.

With an apologetic look at Hermione, he told her he had to go.

"Why? What now?" She looked kind of disappointed.

"It's about the Dark Lord."

"Shit. Well," she said, ignoring the surprised look on the men's faces at her choice of word, "I should go to work, then. It'll be something I have to investigate."

Blaise looked puzzled. "Why would you have anything to do with it?"

"Because I'm head of the Auror Department, that's why."

His mouth formed a little 'oh'. "Well, see you in a few minutes, then. Malfoy, let's go."

Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione. "We'll continue this later, okay?"

Hermione looked a little uncomfortable. "Maybe." She stood also and Disapparated.

"Of course. Leave me with the bill," Draco grumbled. He summoned a waiter, told him to place it on his tab, and Disapparated with Blaise.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, as always. I appreciate the feedback, and I'm glad you got a kick out of the quickie.

Hermione Apparated to her desk at work. Sure enough, there was a queue of Aurors standing at her desk. She sighed and asked the nearest one for an update.

"Well, we received an urgent memo from Dumbledore, to be on the lookout for action from Death Eaters." Hermione nodded her head_ Duh. You've received that memo at least once a week for the last six years._ "It said they would be on the move tonight, something about an anniversary."

"That would be the anniversary of… let me think… oh, yeah. Death Eaterskilled Ronald Weasleythree years ago today. Please continue." She winced at the memory. _Poor Ron._

"Well, that was about all it said, but we've gotten so many, we didn't really think anything of it, until your ink bottle exploded."

_Shit._ "How long ago?"

"About five minutes ago. We didn't know where you were, you're usually at your desk until 11 or so, so I wrote down what the engraving spelled out."

"How did you know there was an engraving on my desk?"

"Well," interrupted a short, bald wizard, "we weren't sure why your ink bottle would suddenly explode when there was no one near it, so we came and investigated."

"Okay. Please continue," she said to the first witch.

"This is what it said." She handed a piece of parchment to Hermione.

She studied it for a minute. 'V-L-D-M-R-T-space-D-T-H-space-E-T-R-S-space-B-R-W-space-G-N-R-V-space-M-L-Y-space-W-S-L-Y.' Her face paled.

"Okay. Hutchins, contact Arthur Weasley and tell him to see me immediately." The bald wizard turned and disappeared down the hall. "Bailey, find Dumbledore and tell him to meet me at the Burrow in," she looked at her clock, "five minutes." The tall witch that had written down the engraving's message nodded and Disapparated, presumably to Hogsmeade, to do as she was told. "Wagner and Murphy, remain here in case any more messages come in. If they do, contact me using this medallion." She pulled a gold coin out of her top desk drawer and handed it to one of the wizards. She placed an identical one in her pocket. "Your message will appear on mine exactly as you relay it." They nodded and pulled chairs near the desk, just in case they had to wait. "The rest of you, come with me." Five witches and wizards followed Hermione out into the hallway.

Just as they turned toward the lift, Hermione saw Arthur running towards her, followed by Hutchins. "What's going on, Hermione?" Just as she was about to explain, Wagner called out to her. "I'll be back in one second, okay? Stay here." She ran back to her desk. Wagner pointed at the corner of her desk. It was an image of the Dark Mark.

Hermione turned back to the hall and grabbed Arthur. "Death Eaters. Burrow. _Now._ Let's go." Arthur nearly crumpled to the floor, but Hutchins caught him right before he hit the floor.

"Carry him," Hermione ordered and ran to the end of the hall. "There's no time to go downstairs, we're Apparating to the Burrow. Everyone know where that is?" Most nodded. "All right. Let's go." With that, there was a series of pops and everyone Disapparated to the home of the remaining Weasleys.

- - - - -

Draco was surprised to find himself at the Burrow. Blaise appeared to be surprised, too. He paled and almost fell over. "Stop it. Be strong. The Dark Lord will know if you don't stop acting like this." Blaise nodded, though he looked close to tears.

They took their places in the second row and waited for Voldemort to appear. Draco snuck a look at Blaise. _I can't let this happen._ He casually pointed his wand at Blaise's forehead. _"Obliviate,"_ he whispered gently. Blaise's eyes went kind of fuzzy. Draco hadn't performed the spell very strongly at all, just enough to erase the memory of Ginny for about half an hour. He couldn't stand the idea of his best friend, no matter what an ass he was, getting killed; if Voldemort knew he was having a relationship, they would both be obliterated. _I will NOT let this happen, before he even finds out he's going to be a father. No way will that be on my conscience._

Suddenly, a shudder passed through the group. _He's here._ Voldemort looked the same as always. He didn't inspect the group, however, merely told them what he had planned.

"About six years ago, today, two of the Weasleys were killed. Three years ago today, another was taken. Tonight, we take two more." Draco could feel the excitement from the others gathered, but felt nothing coming from Blaise. _Good._

"All right. Let's go." Draco was surprised. _He's coming, too? Shit. This isn't good._

Voldemort led the way up to the house. Everyone followed silently.

Suddenly, there was a popping noise, followed by shouts. _They're here._ He saw Stunning spells shoot from the wands of a group of wizards about ten meters away. The Death Eaters surrounding him immediately began shooting other curses and hexes at the newly arrived group of people. He looked around frantically. _I don't see Hermione. Where is she?_

- - - - -

"Molly? Ginny? Are you here? Hello? MOLLY?" Hermione was shouting along with Arthur inside the house. Arthur had sprinted up the stairs, while Hermione had run into the kitchen. So far, there was no sign. Suddenly, she heard shouts and saw the flashes of light from what seemed like a hundredwands through the kitchen window. _Is Draco out there?_ She suddenly remembered why she was here. "GINNY! GINERVA! WHERE ARE YOU?" She was starting to panic.

The wall went 'thump', then 'bang'. She whirled around and saw a crack in the wall. She started towards it when it went 'thump' again. She saw the wall move. Slowly, she crept over to the crack and called for Ginny again. A wand poked through the wall. She recognized the wand as Molly's. "Molly, is that you? It's Hermione. I'm here to get you. Are you okay?"

She heard sobbing coming from the crack. She ran over to the wall and stuck her fingers in the crack and pulled. There was a ripping noise as the wallpaper gave way with the plywood covering it. Molly crawled out, tears streaming down her face. "Mi? Is that you?" She started sobbing.

"Molly, what's wrong? Are you okay? Where's Gin? Arthur and me are here to get you out of the house. Come on, let's go."

"Ginny's hurt. I don't know what happened, but she's hurt."

Terror ran through Hermione. "What? What's wrong?"

"She saw the gathering outside and ran upstairs to get me. She tripped over the top stair and hit the floor hard. She started screaming, then passed out. I can't get her to wake up." She started sobbing again.

"Listen, Molly, Arthur is upstairs. I'm going to call for him, and I want you to meet him at the fireplace. He's going to get you out. I'll go get Ginny, if you'll tell me where she is." Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes, but she had to stay strong for Molly right now.

"She's back, in the hidden room. We had it put up when You-know-who came back."

"I'm glad to hear it. It saved your life tonight. Come on, let's go." Hermione wrapped her arm around the woman's waist and hauled her upright. She got Molly to the fireplace and called for Arthur. He came downstairs as fast as he could. He saw Molly, and some of the terror left his face. "Arthur, Molly's okay, but Ginny's hurt. I want you to take Molly back to the Ministry and wait for me at my desk. I'm going to go get Gin."

Arthur started to protest. "Hermione, you've done enough. I have more experience with this-"

"Yes, I'm sure you do, but I can handle Gin. I'm an Auror, remember?"

Arthur looked surprised, then relief flooded his face once again. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay, but you need to leave. Now." Hermione shoved them to the fireplace, lit it with a prod of her wand, and told them to Floo to the Ministry. They stepped into the fire and were gone in a whirl of green flames and ash.

Hermione turned around and made her way back through the living room to the kitchen. She ran over to the hole in the wall and climbed inside. "Ginny? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" The tears she had been holding back flowed freely down her face now. "Please, Gin. Wake up and tell me where you are."

Nothing.

Hermione crawled down the tunnel, which began to slope downwards. Soon, it was tall enough for her to stand up and run in a crouched position. It ran straight in to a small room, big enough for about four people standing up straight. Ginny was lying in the corner on her side. She was moaning and squirming, her hand over her stomach. "Ginny! Wake up!" Hermione leaned over her friend, worried not only about her, but her baby. "Ginerva, if you don't wake up now, I'm going to, um," Hermione fished around for the thing Ginny hated most. "I'm going to tell everyone about what you did with Harry in sixth year." Ginny cracked one eye open and murmured, "No you won't, 'cause then I'll tell everyone what you did with Harry in seventh year."

Relief flooded Hermione. _If she can remember that, she's going to be okay._ "Good morning, sleepyhead. You need to get up."

"What's going on?"

"Death Eaters."

Ginny sat straight up, causing her to wince. "Mum! Where's Mum? MUM?" she called, hoping to hear Molly's voice.

"Your dad has already taken her to the Ministry. She's fine. You need to come with me right now."

"I can't. I hurt myself."

"I know. It'll be okay. I'll take you to St. Mungo's, okay? Your mum and dad will understand. Come on, let's go."

Ginny tried to stand up, but then fell over again. Hermione walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up. She still couldn't stand on her own, so Hermione told Ginny to get on her back. She complied.

Hermione ran up the passage as far as she could, then put Ginny down and they crawled as quickly as they could up the passage. Just before they reached the kitchen, they heard a door burst open. The two women began crawling backwards, out of sight. Hermione thought quickly and whispered to Ginny, "Come here."

Ginny backed up as close to Hermione as she could. Hermione rapped her over the head with her wand.

"What was that for?" she asked, irritated.

"Look at your hand." Ginny looked, but couldn't see it. "It's a Disillusionment Charm. You are going to be very hard to find now." Ginny felt better.

"What about you?"

"Already done. Let's go. Quietly, though, it doesn't make you silent."

They crept up toward the kitchen again. They heard voices arguing about someone.

"She's got to be around here somewhere."

"I can't find her, where do you think she'd be?"

"I don't know."

"She's a big girl, I think she can take care of herself." Hermione finally recognized one of the voices; it was Draco. She wanted desperately to tell him she was okay, but now just wasn't the time. She had someone—well, two someones—to think about beside herself. She held her peace, but aimed at the kitchen door, whispered, _"Reducto,"_ and the two men turned toward the sound of the door disintegrating. They realized they shouldn't be talking about it right now, so they ran outside to see what the commotion was. Hermione seized her opportunity and pushed Ginny into the kitchen, crawled out behind her, picked her up, and ran to the fireplace.

Ginny stood up for a moment, then Hermione shoved her into the fireplace with a pinch of powder, calling out, "St. Mungo's." Ginny disappeared in a cloud of ash, like her parents. Hermione was nearly in the fireplace when someone shouted. She jumped and tripped on the edge of the fireplace. The resulting 'thud' alerted them that there was someone in the room. Three Stunners came in her direction, and one hit her. _SHIT!_ _NOW what do I do?_ She lay there, quite uncomfortable, and waited for the three people to come find her.

XXXXX

"They've got to be around here somewhere."

"What if they already left?"

"When? How would they do it?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one, you tell me."

"Quit being an ass, you ass. We've got to find-" He paused when he heard the 'thud' from the living room. "There."

"What if someone sees us?"

"Tell them to fuck themselves. We've got to go."

"Fine, fine. Hurry up," Blaise whined. "This isn't a good idea."

"No shit, Sherlock. Come on, let's go."

"No shit, who?"

Draco sighed. "You have got to read more. Never mind, let's go get the girls."

"Girls?" Blaise echoed, slightly cofused. Draco ignored him.

They were nearly to the door of the living room when they saw three other figures congregated at the fireplace. Two were fairly tall, and one was quite short and pudgy. All three had black hoods over their faces.

"Oh, shit," Draco whispered. "Who are they?"

"Um, looks like Wormtail, Avery, and… I don't know. Looks like maybe-"

"Stunners on three, right?"

"Uh, okay."

"One… two… three!" Two Stunners shot out of the kitchen and hit two of the Death Eaters dead on. The third, which they presumed to be Wormtail, looked around in fright and tried to run off. Draco swept his wand in front of him, and Wormtail tripped over an invisible hook.

"So, running away again, are you? Thought you would have learned by now. The Dark Lord doesn't take well to traitors."

"How right you are, Malfoy, how right you are." Draco and Blaise swung around and found themselves face-to-face with the Dark Lord himself.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hallo! I have also come back with a new chapter for this fic! Aren't you all proud of me? I am! (grins like an idiot)

Hermione heard the dialogue between Draco, Blaise, and Wormtail. She thought they were kind of hypocritical, seeing as how they were trying to help her escape the house, but she wasn't complaining. _Anything to get me out of this situation._

Suddenly, the room felt a lot colder, then she heard the voice of Voldemort. "How right you are, Malfoy. How right you are." Hermione nearly passed out. _He's here! Oh, shit! What do I do? What will Draco and Blaise do? Oh, shit shit SHIT!_

Hermione was about ready to tear her hair out. Finally, Draco spoke. "My Lord, please." He bent down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Please what? All I want to know is what's going on here. Who would like to explain?"

Hermione saw through his brave face. She knew he was terrified, yet he spoke up first. "My Lord, Wormtail here was about to do something unforgivable to the Mudblood Auror we captured. We wanted to turn her over to you." He bowed deeply, along with Blaise. Hermione was a little irritated that he had called her that again, but she also understood why he did. It wouldn't do to blow his cover, after all.

* * *

"And just what was that, Wormtail?"

Draco was sweating under his hood. He was sure everyone else in the room must be able to smell his fear. He had just lied through his _teeth_ to the Dark Lord and wasn't dead yet. _What's going on?_ He looked to Blaise, whose eyes looked just as puzzled as Draco felt. They turned to look at Wormtail. He was actually shaking now. "Well, speak up, Wormtail. What were you planning on doing to our favorite little Mudblood?"

Wormtail's eyes were rolling back in his head now. "Nothing, Master, nothing, I swear! I would never do anything unless it was on your instruction, you know I am faithful to you. My Lord, please, I wasn't planning on doing anything with her! I was merely - "

"Liar," Voldemort breathed. "I know when I'm being lied to. You two," he snarled, pointing at Draco and Blaise, "I will deal with later. You, however," he said, turning back to Wormtail, "seem to need another lesson about fidelity. _Crucio!_" he shouted. Wormtail shrieked and thrashed around on the floor. "M-m-m-my L-l-lord AAHHH! I di-di-did-didn't - "

"SILENCE! I have heard enough out of you. You will leave here and return to my father's house. I will deal more in-depth with you later. Get out of my sight," he shouted over the sound of Wormtail's screaming. He lifted his wand and Wormtail immediately stood up and Disapparated. Voldemort turned his gaze on the two Stunned Death Eaters. "What say you? What happened here? Be quick about it."

"My Lord, I do not know! We were merely attempting to apprehend the Mudbloood and we were Stunned without any warning! Please show mercy, my Lord," the man cried, kneeling on the floor at Voldemort's feet and kissing his hem. Voldemort kicked at him.

"Get out of my sight. I have nothing to say to you right now." The two men scuttled away in a hurry. He turned and looked at Draco and Blaise. "Well, Malfoy, Zabini, what are you doing here?"

"We were searching for those Muggle lovers, my Lord, and saw Wormtail bending over and didn't know what he was doing, so we each shot a Stunner, but missed and hit the other two."

"Right. Well, whose idea was it to sneak in here when your orders were to fight the Ministry?"

Draco swallowed. He didn't know what to say.

Blaise suddenly spoke up. "We saw some members of the Ministry come inside and we came to see what they were up to." It sounded like a really stupid reason to Draco, but hell, who knew what would go over with Voldemort?

The two waited with baited breath. Finally, Voldemort replied, "All right, then. Who did you find?"

"Well, my Lord, no one, until we saw Wormtail with the other two bent over the fireplace. We assumed they saw someone, then we heard what Wormtail said, and we thought you might like to question her before anyone did anything to her."

_Damn, he's a good liar._ Draco was busy looking at a spot on the floor near Voldemort's feet when he felt, more than saw, movement coming from behind him. He glanced towards his feet, where he felt a slight pinch, but saw nothing. Then he felt it again. It was a slight twitch of his cloak. A crazy idea entered his head. _Is it her?_ He didn't want to bring any attention to it, so he stayed still and kept his mind blank. He knew the Dark Lord was very, very good at Legilimency and didn't want to screw things up for what he was pretty sure was Hermione's escape plan.

He struggled to bring his attention back to Voldemort, who was speaking again. "Well, then. Let's get on with this, shall we?" He smiled evilly and pointed at the floor where he knew Hermione had been. _"Ennervate."_ There was no movement.

"Well, well. She's escaped, then, has she? Let's go find her."

_

* * *

Oh, dear Merlin, he knows. Hermione was terrified. __It's going to be close._ Hermione was terrified. 

While he had been lecturing the Death Eaters about their responsibilities or whatever he was going on about, Hermione had felt the Stunner wear off. As quietly as she could, she rolled away from Voldemort and crawled towards Draco. She tweaked his cloak and saw him look down to investigate. She did it again, and felt him stiffen slightly beside her. She knew he knew who it was and what was going on. Satisfied with that, she started to walk softly across the threadbare carpet towards the ktchen. _Thank Merlin I know which floorboards are squeaky._ Hermione was about two steps from the kitchen tile when she heard Voldemort give instructions to find her.

She looked around quickly. She could try to make it across the kitchen to the door, but there was rubble scattered all around and would give here whereabouts away almost immediately. There was a little space under the table, but that wouldn't really do any good; the table was pretty much out in the open, and she'd have to move a few chairs to get underneath. The her eyes set upon the hidden room's entrance. Hermione didn't think it was very wise to to back to the small room with no visible exit, but she was running out of options. She turned her head quickly and measure the distance between the group around the fireplace and herself, then the distance to the hidden room. _It's my best shot._

She crept over to the hole in the wall and fell to her knees. She scampered over the few bits of wood and debris still on the floor and crawled as quickly and quietly as she could until she could stand up, then ran into the room. _Now what? The only way I can get out of here is if I vanish into thin air._ She stared at the wall for a minute, then smacked her hand against her forehead. She felt so stupid. _DUH! _

A memory came back to her at that moment. It was from first year, when Harry, Ron, and she had fallen onto the Devil's Snare. She had needed to start a fire, but couldn't because she didn't 'have any wood'. Ron had replied, "Are you a witch or not?"

With a small grin at that, she Disapparated out of the Burrow.

XXXXX

Ginny cracked one eye open. _Where am I? What's going on?_ Her head was pounding, and she ached all over. The sterile white light of St. Mungo's made her wince. She closed her eye and tried to think. The last thing she could remember was... Hermione threatening to tell everyone what she did with Harry back at school. Everything that had happened flashed back into her head at that moment. She grimaced at the pounding in her head. Suddenly, one thought jumped in front of all the others, demanding attention. Her hands slid down over her abdomen, trying to determine if she and her baby were all right.

"Ginny? Ginny! Oh, dear, are you all right? How are you feeling? What happened? Oh, Gin, why didn't you tell me? I was so worried! I can't believe it! Gin? Are you awake? Are you feeling well? Ginny, say something! Please!"

Ginny turned her head in the direction of her mother's voice and smiled weakly. "I'll tell you on one condition."

"What's that, dear?"

"Dim the lights, will you? I have a splitting headache."

"Of course, right away." As Molly said it, Ginny could see through her eyelids that everything was a bit darker. She gingerly opened her eyes a little and squinted up at her mother.

"Thanks, mum. Now, which question do you want answered first?"

"Did you know you were... expecting?"

Ginny smiled innocently. "Expecting what?" she asked.

Molly flushed a little. "Expecting... an addition to the family?"

"Yes, actually." Her smile broadened a little, then her face tightened with anxiety. "Is it... is everything...?"

"Yes, the baby is just fine. A little overexcited, but just fine."

Ginny sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Merlin. I don't know what I would do if something had happened."

"Why didn't you tell me, young lady?"

"Welllll... it's kind of complicated."

"No, it's not. You say, 'Mum, I'm expecting a baby.' It's not that hard."

"Erm, well, that's not the all of it, is all."

Molly was getting a little exasperated. "What? Don't you know who the father is?"

"Mum! What do you think I am, a-a-a... a _scarlet woman?_" Ginny was flushing a brilliant shade of tomato.

"Well, I was hoping not, but I've assumed too many things in my time and been wrong, so I thought I'd ask."

"Well, no, that's not it. I know who the father is," she sniffed, slightly offended.

"And does he know?"

"Not yet. I was going to have dinner with him tonight and tell him."

"Do you expect he'll be helping with things, then?"

"He'd better if he knows what's good for him."

Molly smiled a bit at that. "Good, good. Will he be making an honest woman out of you, then?"

Ginny squirmed a bit uncomfortably. "Well, see, that's where the problem is."

"Problem? I don't see a _problem_ with marrying the mother of his child. Why would there be a _problem _with that?"

"What was that, Ginny?"

"..." _I wish I didn't have to tell her this all by myself. She's going to burst._ Ginny mumbled something to her mother.

Molly laughed, but it sounded forced. "Ginny, you'll have to speak up. It sounded like you said he's _already married._"

Ginny looked up. "I did." Molly's face turned red, then drained of all color. Her mouth dropped open. Before she could say anything, her daughter added, "To me." She reached under her hospital gown and pulled out a white gold rope chain. "We couldn't afford rings, so he bought me a necklace."

"You mean... but... you're already... GINERVA WEASLEY, ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'RE ALREADY MARRIED?"

"Um, yes?"

"AND WHY AM I JUST _NOW_ FINDING THIS OUT? HOW LONG AGO DID THIS HAPPEN? AND WHO IN BLOODY HELL IS IT? I WANT SOME ANSWERS _NOW_, YOUNG LADY!"

Ginny sighed. "I didn't tell you because I thought you'd react this way." Molly tried to jump in and say more, but Ginny held up her hand. "It's been a few months, and you might know the man. He's working for the Order."

Molly looked on the verge of exploding. Her face was very red, and her chest was heaving up and down quite rapidly. She sat back in her chair with her hand over her eyes for a few minutes. Ginny didn't say anything. Finally, Molly sat up and looked Ginny in the eye.

"It isn't Draco Malfoy, is it?" Ginny squeaked and shook her head 'no'. Molly sighed in relief. "Good, because I don't think Mi would appreciate that."


End file.
